Power Rangers Olympic Force
by deepsrani
Summary: 3000 Years ago the Titans were trapped in Tartarus. It's now 2013 and Kronos had escaped with an army to take over Earth. Five teenagers from Angel Grove are chosen to stop them and wield the power of the Olympian Gods becoming Power Rangers Olympic Force! Reference to MMPR to PRS. Each chapter is the equivalent to an episode.
1. Calling All Heroes

**I re-read the chapter I wrote for 'Power Rangers Olympian' and to be frank I didn't like it one bit. It didn't come out the way I wanted so after a REALLY long time thinking about what to do I decided to re do the whole thing. **

**Many of the characters have changed names, changed spirits, changed events and even changed planets of origin. However the colours are still the same. :D**

**Oh and all my stories happen in the same world. Wouldn't it be amazing if all fiction was in one world? You would have Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter, Hogwarts, the Night World, Digimon. Lord of the Rings, Hunger Games (The characters not the games because no one really wants to die like that), All comics, Greek/Roman/Mayan/Norse Mythology and EVERYTHING ELSE!**

**Okay I'll stop now. **

**Here's a low down of the characters. I've used the rangers from Pre-Lost Galaxy since that was set in Angel Grove and the people would come back there. Really wanted to use Jen and Wes but logistically it couldn't happen. **

**** Logan Scott****

Age: 17

Year: Senior

Commonly called: Logan

Parents: Jason Lee Scott and Trini Scott nee Kwan

Spirit: Hermes

Ranger Colour: Red

Special Power: Teleportation; to move yourself or others from one place to another

Main Zord: Rooster

Best Friend: Aiden

Signature Outfit: Black bootcut jeans. Red and dark grey striped jumper, sleeves pushed up. Red trainers.

****Aiden Colby Johnson****

Age: 16

Year: Junior

Commonly called: Aiden

Parents: T.J Johnson and Cassie Chan-Johnson

Spirit: Poseidon

Ranger colour: Blue

Special Power: Sublimation; to turn into a mist/gaseous/ fog like form. Ice Manipulation; to create, generate and absorb ice.

Main Zord: Horse

Best Friend: Logan

Signature Outfit: Light grey trousers. White shirt. Blue cardigan with only two buttons down, cuffs of shirt can be seen underneath. Navy blue vans.

****Taryn ****

Age: 16

Year: Junior

Commonly called: Ryn

Parents: Zhane and Karone

Spirit: Athena

Ranger Colour: Yellow

Special Power: Telekinesis through Karovian heritage. Energy Constructs; to make complex machinery or shapes from pure energy.

Main Zord: Owl

Best Friend: N/A

Signature outfit: Yellow skirt. White vest top with yellow straps. Yellow headband. Multi coloured bracelets. Long cluster necklace. White flats.

****Matthew Park****

Age: 18

Year: Senior

Commonly called: Matt

Parents: Adam Park and Tanya Sloan-Park

Spirit: Ares

Ranger Colour: Black

Special Power: Mass Manipulation; to increase or decrease the mass of an object/living organism.

Main Zord: Boar

Best Friend:

Signature Outfit: Black slim jeans. Grey T-shirt. White and Black Letterman Hoodie . White and Black converses. Small silver necklace

****Marissa Oliver****

Age: 17

Year: Senior

Commonly called: Ryssa

Parents: Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Ann Oliver nee Hart

Spirit: Aphrodite

Ranger Colour: Pink

Special Power: Mind Control; to alter people's perception and their actions.

Main Zord: Dolphin

Best Friend:

Signature outfit: Dark blue skinny flare jeans. Black vest top. Pink ¾ sleeved blazer with the single button done. Pink heels. Single chunky braclet. Silver hear necklace.

**Chapter One: Calling all Heroes **

"_We must let go of the life we have planned, so as to accept the one that is waiting for us."_

_- _Joseph Campbell

**Angel Grove High School**

**Marissa**

"Welcome Angel Grove, the best place to live. There are excellent schools, amazing houses, and beautiful views. There are also a wide selection of business for you to choose where you want to work. Just have an interview, it's just that easy. We have something for everyone here at Angel Grove, a family picnic at the park or a trip to the cinema with friends. Whatever the season we will make sure you are always happy. We were voted the best city three years in a row for a reason. Take a look around, I promise you won't be disappointed." Marissa finished before returning to her seat. The test was to make up a speech to give to a visitor looking to move to Angel Grove. Although it wasn't her best work she thought she did quite well for something they were only given a half hour to write.

"Very good Ms Oliver." Ms Grimsby said as she noted something onto her paper. "Last up we have," She looked back down at the list of student. "Matt." She said unenthusiastically as the boy in question walked up to the front of the class. "Now do I need to remind you that this is going towards your final grade? With your grades so far you need to pass with an 85%. I trust _you_ can do even that." Ms Grimsby looked at Matt through the top of the glasses; he only smiled wickedly in return.

Marissa smiled she looked out of the window; the sun was now high in the sky and behind the large oak tree in the small garden outside the classroom. It made a shadow in front of the fish pond that was too good to pass up. She pulled out her camera from her bag and managed to take two shots before Ms Grimsby caught her.

"Ms Oliver, I've told you already about photos in class. Hand the camera over you can have it back at the end of the day."

"But Ms."

"No buts, my table now, you're holding up the class."

"Yeah Ryssa. Hurry the hell up so I present this piece of shit." Matt said waving a small A5 sheet of paper in the air. Some people laughed behind her, which made scrim in her seat.

"Language Mr Park. I would hate to give you a detention."

"It wouldn't make a difference if you gave me one or not. I'll be there already. That stupid Mr Maths hates me." He mumbled the last part so Ryssa wasn't sure is Ms Grimsby heard. She was an old lady so she didn't hear as well as she used to.

"Ms Oliver, now please."

"I promise I won't take any more pictures." Ryssa promised, she already had two of her camera's taken by her parents as punishment and the other was lying broken under her bed. The camera in her hand was the last she had for until Sunday, and it wasn't even Tuesday lunchtime yet.

"No Ms Oliver. Now."

"You should have thought of that when you tried to take a picture of yours truly when you walked in." Matt said as she walked up to hand the camera over. Ryssa only rolled her eyes at his inflated ego. She had seen Mark and Tammy holding hands in front of Matt and found it beautiful. She had been in the process of taking a picture of their hands when Matt got in her way and Ms Grimsby told her to put the camera away.

"Now that is over. Mr Park please enlighten us with what you have written." Ms Grimsby said. Matt cleared his throat before beginning.

"Welcome to Angel Grove. This is the most perfect place to live, we love new people and you will be accepted with open arms. Your neighbours will invite you to dinner and there is always a new friend around the corner." Matt paused as if building up to something. Ryssa certainly didn't like the smirk that was now on his face. "There is a lot of space for you here, since over a fifth of the population left years ago and people are too scared to return. Bloody wimps I say. Why are they scared you ask? Well Angel grove is a hot spot for criminal activity, and I'm not talking about your run of the mill small town crooks. No sir. I mean the bug guns, as in take over the world criminals."

"Okay Mr Park I think that's enough."

"But I'm not finished. Yes we were the best city for three years but that was generations ago, you might want to brush up on your facts, you stupid people. Everyone leaves Angel Grove, although by now it should be called Hell's edge of the world. People are always leaving this city, between 1993 and 1998 there were over a dozen mayors. Who would want to be in charge of a city that has to build a new building every other month or week or even day? Wouldn't that money be better for charity."

"Mr Park I think you should take a seat." Ms Grimsby said walking over to stop him.

Matt only scrunched up the paper and calmly walked through the rows of desk wearing a perfect poker face. Ryssa watched torn between whether she should smile at his antics or frown at he will fail the class now. He'd made a joke out of the whole project.

"Heard of the Power rangers? What am I saying of course you have; only an old hermit wouldn't have? You aren't one are you? That's good I was afraid I'd have to stop talking to you. Well even _they_ left Angel Grove. The protectors left the city they were meant to protect. I know I was shocked too. It seems the big scary bad guys don't care about little old us anymore. I'll tell you what though; the rent is dirt cheap here. That's the only reason I'm staying to be quite frank. Your name's Frank, small world. Well we haven't had an attack in over eighteen years so I'm sure you'll be fine. You don't want to move here? Did I say something wrong? What do you mean I need to be in a mental hospital? Come back Frank! I'll call you." He finished looking at Ms Grimsby who looked very angry.

"Detention." Was all she said before the whole class, Ryssa included, burst out into laughter? "Quiet before I keep you all in at lunch to finish the rest of the presentation." The class instantly stopped laughing but small giggles could still be heard from a few people. Matt just leaned back on his chair and put his converses on his desk, as if nothing had happened at all.

Lewis walked up to the front of the class and finished in a matter of minutes. It wasn't anything special. It had been the same as hers the people before her. It was an odd time to be having an assessed presentation, in the middle of term, but she wasn't a teacher so chose to not worry much over it. Her dad set his students odd exams too, her mom would mumble something then that would cause him to laugh. It would be sweet if she had any idea what they were laughing about.

When the bell went everyone ran out of the classroom and she calmly placed her shoulder bag over her shoulder and walked toward the field. She took her seat at a wooden table and pulled out her binder to catch up on the reading for the next lesson. She was meant to do it for homework but had totally forgotten. The worst bit was that her mum had reminded her about ten times to do it. According to her mum she got her forgetfulness from her dad.

"Hey there sweetheart." Tadd said taking a seat across from her. Ryssa rolled her eyes at him and flipped the page of her binder. Tadd was constantly trying to talk to her and didn't seem to get the message that she wasn't interested. She wondered if he ever got tired of it, she knew she did. "Hey you come here." Ryssa looked up to see a small sophomore walking over to the table. "You didn't pay your protection money." The girl looked around, as if for teachers, when she saw none she pulled out some money and handed it over before running away.

"And you wonder why I don't like you." She told him before returning to her reading. Suddenly she felt the binder close; she looked up to see a very smug grin on Tadd's face. "Can I help you?" She asked sarcastically as she pulled out her pink binder from under his hand.

"Yes I think you can. How about today after school?"

"How about never." She answered back. Ryssa put her heels on the end on the wooden seat and continued reading so Tadd got the message she didn't want to talk.

"Come on sweetheart, throw me a bone here."

"Don't call me that!" She said not looking up from her sheet.

"But,"

"I think Ryssa wants you to leave." A voice cut in, saving her. "So leave."

"You can't tell me what to do Scott." Tadd said standing up to confront Logan.

"Is that Mr Oliver I see? He's coming this way." Logan said which sent Tadd running off.

"Thanks." Ryssa said turning back to put the binder on the table.

"No problem. Wouldn't be a very good friend if I didn't save you now and again." Logan commented as he took the seat Tadd was sitting on. "Have you even eaten?"

"Maybe in a little while."

"I sure you can read and munch on crisps at the same time. I'll go get you a packet."

"Leave it; I'll go in a minute."

"You just focus on reading. Your dad will get pissed if you didn't do the homework for his own class. I'll be two ticks." Logan stood up as Aiden jogged over. "Come on, where getting Ryssa some food before she embarrasses herself in science."

Aiden waved a hand in greeting then walked off with Logan to get her food.

**Logan**

Logan had had the worst day in a long while. First he had overslept and his mum didn't wake him up when she noticed. Then he missed the school bus so had to walk to school, his car was getting fixed. When he finally made it to school he realised there was an assembly so was forced to walk in late in front of the whole senior class. Luckily nothing else bad happened; expect forgetting to get money for lunch. He didn't know that until he got to the vending machine.

"How do you forget money?" Aiden asked as he put he brought stuff for all three of them. There wasn't much variety expect crisps and chocolate, but he didn't trust the cafeteria enough to eat there. They put the crisps and chocolate into his bag and began the walk back to the field.

"It was in my bag, must have fallen out when I left the house." Logan lied; he knew exactly where it was. On top of the massive pile of text books. But if he told Aiden that he would get an annoyed look back so he kept it to himself.

"Was there anything else in there? I mean important details and such."

"Nothing that couldn't be replaced. Forget about it."

"If you're sure." Aiden said as if not believing a word coming out of Logan's mouth.

"Are we still on for today after school?" He asked, changing the topic.

"How will you pay for the cinema if you have no money?"

"I'll go home and meet you at your house."

"That's probably for the best. Taryn's coming over for dinner today so I'm meant to drop her off at my house after school."

"Why's she coming to yours?" Logan asked. He knew that Taryn's parents were friends with Aiden's but so were his parents with Matt's. He didn't go round to the Park house by himself for dinner.

"No idea. I tend not to ask questions where Taryn is concerned, especially if it concerns my parents. That a no go zone for me."

"So you aren't even curious?"

"I'm curious but not that interested. Taryn's annoying."

As if by magic the girl in question walked around the corner towards them. Aiden cursed under his breath as Logan watched him squirm. If Taryn heard what he'd she he was a dead man.

"Hey Aiden." Taryn called running towards them. She gave Logan only single glance then turned back to Aiden. "There's an emergency cheer club meeting after school so I can't come with you after school to your house. I already called your mum and she said she'll pick me up when she comes home from work so don't worry about picking me up. I have to go Lewis is waiting to take me to lunch. He's so sweet don't you think? Anyway I'll see you later." She finished before running down the path the car park.

"Do you see why I don't like her?" Aiden asked as they neared the table where Ryssa sat.

"No. She apologised to you then took off with her friend." Logan answered as they sat down.

"No she said that her cheerleading is more important than her previous commitments. And she called my mum as if to say that she didn't trust me too or that I couldn't. It's all me me me with her."

"I think you're reading too much into this. She's a cheerleader doesn't that make Cheer Club her previous commitment."

"Shut up Logan."

"You just can't admit you're wrong." He noted as he passed Ryssa her food.

"What happened?" Ryssa asked in a concerned tone.

"Nothing, smart boy here just got angry at Ms Cheerleader." Logan explained.

"Don't really know her." Ryssa agreed handing over the money she owed.

"Did you finish the reading?" He asked instead.

"Yeah. I don't know why my dad makes me read it. Couldn't he have just told me over dinner?"

"But then you would be getting special treatment. That's not allowed." Aiden replied.

"I was being rhetorical Aiden."

"Oh."

"I have to go to the bathroom. I'll see you in class." Ryssa said walking off.

Logan turned around on the table as Aiden moved to sit where Ryssa was. He looked down to see a mobile number. He assumed it was Tadd's. Unlucky idiot.

They talked for a bit before leaving to get to class. Aiden was still a junior so he had a different timetable to Logan and Ryssa. It was stupid since Aiden was smarter than Logan, he should have been moved up a year. Yet the school didn't allow it.

**Taryn**

Taryn frowned at the small turnout at Cheer Club, she had changed her plans so why couldn't the others? When the captain turned to look at her she put on her smile and made her way over to the centre of the gym.

"I'm glad to see some people care about the team." Chloe said smiling at her then at the other three people on the benches.

"I wasn't doing much anyway." She lied, she was meant to go to her Aunt Cassie's house and talk with her parents. The things she did to fit into human life.

"Well you can get back to doing nothing." One of the other girls, Macie, called then giggled with her friend next to her.

"I don't understand." She looked back at Chloe with a confused expression while fighting the impulse to throw a basketball across the room at the mean girl.

"Since no one else is turning up I can't do anything else expect cancel the meeting. We'll have it tomorrow instead. You don't mind do you?"

"Of course I mind, I could have been doing something productive. You could have told me earlier. I'll have to get back to you on tomorrow." She said.

"Why it's not as if you have anything else apart from Cheer Club." Macie called out again. Taryn wanted to slap the girl. She tried to remember why she chose to leave KO-35 and come to earth. At that moment she couldn't.

"Excuse me. Just because I don't wave my pom poms and kiss every guy I see doesn't mean I don't have a life you understand." She said back to the girl. "What are you even doing here?"

"We're going to shopping if you must know. Chloe just wanted to tell you to your face that the meeting was cancelled. Although I don't see why." Macie stood up from the bench and walked towards her. Taryn wanted to smile again, they were going to ask her to come with them. She knew it. "And I case you were wondering, you aren't invited."

Taryn looked Macie up and down then turned away, trying to show she wasn't hurt. "As if I would want to go with you anyway. I hope you do find a new wardrobe, looking at the way you dress I think you need a change."

"Says you?"

"Yes says I. You would think you knew who I was but I guess there is only limited space in that brain of yours so I'll let it pass. Although you should remember your superiors." Taryn turned to Chloe who was looking at her in shock. "Like I said I'll let you know about tomorrow."

Taryn walked out of the school with her handbag on her shoulder. She had been in Angel Grove for a year and knew the way to Cassie's house.

'Do people not know who I am?' She thought as she made her way down the road. 'She was the daughter of power rangers! Power rangers! She was much more important that Macie or Chloe or any of the other cheerleaders. How dare they think they were better than her? People on earth were rude. On KO-35 everyone was friendly, they would always say hello to her and tell her to pass on their hello to her parents. Sure it was because they wanted to stay in her parents favour but that was beside the point. She should just go back home. KO-35 was familiar and she had family there. What did she have in Angel Grove? Nothing. Nothing that's what. Nothing except an empty apartment, having to make her own food and a school where people thought she was a spoiled self centred brat. I want to go home!'

By the time her thoughts of returning home calmed down she was at the Johnson front door. She knocked and waited for someone to open the door. Aiden's car wasn't in the drive way so he was probably out. She felt relieved; she never liked him much anyway.

"Taryn, hey. Come in." T.J said moving to let her in. "I thought you were coming later."

"Sorry. I cheer club got cancelled and I forgot to call." She said as it dawned on her what she had done wrong. "I'll just go home then come back later." She said turning around.

"Nah it's fine, I was just watching the baseball. I'll give Cassie and call and tell her your here. You can talk to your parents in the meantime."

"Really?! Thankyou." She smiled as he led her to the spare room. It was locked using biometric security since inside was all the power ranger related information. Both Cassie and TJ were spokespeople for the power rangers so they had a room devoted to it. There was also a computer that allowed her to talk to her parents on KO-35. She wasn't allowed on in her house since it was 'too hi-tech' for her to have according to her parents.

"I'll be in the living room if you need me. You know how to call them right?"

"Yep. Thank you again."

"No problem." He answered then left to watch the baseball. Taryn smiled as she called her parents and soon enough she could see them on the screen, well only her mum.

"Hey mum." She said waving her hand.

"Hey there sweetheart." Karone answered then looked to her left. "What wrong?"

"Why does there have to be something wrong for me to call you?" She answered as she took a seat.

"I'm you mother, I know you. Now tell me what's wrong."

"Where are you guys anyway? And where's dad?"

"Don't change the subject. What wrong?"

"I don't like it here. I want to come home." She blurted out.

"No." Karone answered.

"But why? You didn't even want to send me here in the first place."

"Yes I know I didn't but you pleaded for years. You're finally there and you want to come back. No way. You said you would stay there until you finished your senior year so that is what you will do."

"But I hate it here, I want to come home."

Karone paused for a moment, which got Taryn's hopes up. "No Taryn. You always change your mind about everything. You wanted to paint your room black then a day later wanted pink then a week later yellow. You need to learn to stick to what you say."

"But mum." She complained.

"She can come home if she wants." Zhane said coming onto the screen. "Hey Taryn."

"Hey dad. See dad's wants me home." She told her mum.

Karone turned to her husband. "You encourage his behaviour. Her indecisiveness. And do you really think her being her is wise with everything going on."

Zhane frowned. "Sorry Taryn you're staying on earth. Things here have become tricky, it's safer on earth. There's a sentence I never thought I'd say. I mean with all the people trying to take over."

"We have to go Taryn, we'll talk soon okay. Bye sweetheart. " Karone said.

"No mum, wait." She stood up like she could physically stop them.

"That's what you wear to school!" Zhane shouted, finally realising what she wore. "You better not be walking in public like that. I'm your dad, listen to me."

"Bye dad." Taryn smiled cutting of the connection.

'So I'm on earth for another year' she thought. 'I hope something interesting happens.'

No sooner where the words thought that she disappeared in a shower of yellow sparkles.

**Matt**

Matt rolled his eyes at the teacher who was in charge of detention. Did he not realise that not a single soul in the room cared about the time when he was in school. They must have been 100years ago since the teacher was prehistoric.

Most of the people in the room were the normal contenders; he'd seen them every time he was in detention which was three times a week. It was a sense of pride for him to be that consistent. No one seemed to appreciate it though they were all 'Matt why can't you stay out of trouble', 'Matt got in trouble again' or his favourite 'this is your second detention, would you like a third.' When that happened he couldn't say yes fast enough.

It was much funnier to sit in a classroom causing trouble than alone at home. Sure he had everything he wanted but it wasn't enough. He just needed something to amuse him more than TV and internet. But this was Angel Grove; the most interesting thing that happened was the karate matches at his dad's dojo.

"I'm telling you, she would have said yes if that Logan didn't get in the way." Tadd was telling one of his mates.

"Sometimes people really need to mind their own business." His friend said back. Matt didn't know his name nor did he want to. Any friend of Tadd's wasn't worth Matt's time.

"That's exactly my point. Man you so get me." Tadd agreed.

"You should date him then." Matt cut in, just wanted to stir the pot.

"What? Mind your own business Park." Tadd said turning to face him.

"Oh please, if you didn't want someone to say something then you shouldn't be talking in detention. And loud enough that the old folks home on the other side of town can hear you." He snapped back, did Tadd just like proving himself wrong.

"Both of you stop talking." The teacher shouted before returning to his commentary on what Matt could only assume was the Stone Age.

"As if I wanted to talk to that delinquent." Tadd muttered as his friend laughed. Matt pretended not to hear, just went back to lounging on his chair with his feet on the table. He was stupid enough to pummel the guy in front of a teacher.

He had some smarts.

After about half an hour of texting and surfing the internet on his phone, detention was over and he made his way over to the car park. The quicker he got into his car the less time he had to think about going back and punching Tadd in the face.

All restraint went out of the window when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was a strong grip that was meant to seem menacing, that was how he knew it wasn't someone just getting his attention. He turned around and punched Tadd in the cheek making him fall to the floor. "That's for calling me a delinquent." Tadd shot him a dirty look as he pushed himself up. Matt punched him back down again, "and that's for annoying Marissa and not getting the hint." Matt bent down to the floor and punched Tadd again, "That one's just because I don't like you."

He got feel the stinging on his hand from the punches and sure enough then he looked down there was a little bruising. He could deal with the pain; he was used to it training at the dojo, but knew better than to drive like that. He grabbed his bag from the passenger seat, locked the car and began to walk home.

He didn't get very far though. He had only made it to the end of the street when he disappeared in a shimmer of black.

**Marissa**

Marissa sat in the passenger seat listening to music on her phone. Her dad was driving her home, as usual, and they sat in moderate silence. He had already asked her how school was and they were nearing there street.

"Dad can you let me out?" She asked as they passed the supermarket.

"What why?" Tommy asked as he stopped on the side of the road. "You're not going to throw up are you? You don't get car sick."

"No." She replied throwing him a confused look. 'What was he talking about?' "I have to buy ingredients for Home Ec class tomorrow and I forgot."

"Oh. Do you want me to come with you?"

"It's alright; you have a lot of marking to do." She replied pointing to the bag of papers in the back seat. She hoped it didn't rain; the students would want soggy papers back tomorrow. But her dad refused to trade in his jeep for a normal car.

"Here take some money."

"Mum gave me some last week to buy it with."

"Is there _anything_ you need me to do?" He asked.

"You're fine dad. I'll be alright."

"When did you get so responsible?" He said as if talking to himself.

"I'm a senior, have to be responsible now. I'll see at dinner." She said hopping out of the car and walking across the street. She'd looked to incoming cars of course.

She got halfway across the car park when she vanished in a shimmer of pink.

**Logan**

Logan groaned again as Melanie brought up another painting for him to look at. As much as he loved his sister when she shows you her tenth painting it gets tiring. "That's very nice Mel. I love the lighthouse?" He said trying to interpret the squiggles she had made.

"No Logan that its candy cane." Aiden said looking away from the TV.

"You both wrong. It's a bee. Busy bee!" Melanie said frowning at the two of them.

"Bee's are meant to be black and yellow." Aiden corrected while Logan wanted to slap his forehead. You don't correct a six year old.

"It a Christmas Bee." She said before running back to the kitchen to making, most probably, another painting for them to try and interpret.

It was safe to say the two of them did not make it to the cinema. When they got to his house, his mum told him to look after Melanie while she went to the shops. Logan knew better than to argue with her, even his dad and her friends didn't, so he just agreed and she said she'd be back shortly. Aiden didn't sound pissed off at the news, only turned on the TV and started to watch the documentary channel. Logan was going to ask why he couldn't go home and watch it, but then thought better of it. He could do with the company.

"I still refuse to believe it." Aiden said as he changed the channel.

"Believe what?" Logan asked, he hadn't been watching it at all.

"There is no way someone can land a plane without flying training. No way at all."

"What _were _you watching?"

"Mythbusters. It's awesome."

"Okay then." Logan replied not particularly interested.

"They did this bit on the black lines under baseball player's eyes cutting out glare. I told my dad, he said baseball players are smart and even science agrees."

"Logan, I'm home." His mum said as she unlocked the door.

"Mummy. Look at all the paintings I done." Melanie said running from the kitchen. "Come on mummy." Logan laughed out loud while Aiden said silent, which was probably the wisest choice.

"I should be getting home." Aiden said standing up.

"Alright, I want to get a coffee. Let me just tell my mum." Logan said walking into the kitchen. "Mum, can I go to Starbucks. I'll be back in like twenty minutes."

"Alright. Think of it as repayment for looking after Melanie." Trini replied. Logan fought the urge to say he should get a better repayment. Aiden and he walked out the house and the door had only closed when they both disappeared. Logan in a shimmer of red and Aiden in a shimmer of blue.

It was the most bizarre feeling. One second he was on his front lawn then he felt himself turning into little atoms and floating through the air. He couldn't tell where he was going but he felt such a rush of power. When he finally felt his feet setting on the floor, he felt himself turning back into himself. He checked himself then breathed a sigh of relief as he noticed everything was fine.

He then noticed the surroundings. It was a circular room with a computer in front of him; there was a bookshelf next to the computer, full of well books. What else. They all looked really old. On the other side of the bookshelf, so to his right, was a large sheet of paper with what seemed to be a family tree. There was a small table behind him, a doctor's table to the left and some bean bags dotted around. The ceiling was dome like, with a hole at the top. Logan really hoped it didn't rain.

"Where are we?" Someone called and he turned to see Ryssa was also in the room. So was Aiden, Taryn and Matt. Why would someone bring the five of them here?

"It's a command centre?" Taryn said walking towards the computer.

"Command centre?" Matt asked not believing a word of it.

"OH! SHINY!" Taryn screamed as she ran passed them to the table at the back of the room. She picked up a yellow crystal like rock. "What do you suppose this is? It's really pretty. I bet I could make a great necklace out of it."

"You can't go picking up thing that don't belong to you." Logan said walking over to the table, the others not far behind.

"Of course I can."

Logan looked at the red crystal; it looked awfully inviting just sitting there. Before he could stop himself he grabbed it. A rush of power went through him. He felt as if he could take on the world. All his senses were on high alert and was suddenly hyper aware of what everyone was doing.

Aiden was looking at him then at the crystal on the table; Matt was looking around the room as if waiting for something. He noticed his right hand was worse for wear. Ryssa was just looking at the pink crystal entranced. She reached out and grabbed it with her hand then a smile came onto her face.

"I think I'll do a diamond cut." Taryn was still going on about jewellery. Matt and Aiden looked at each other then grabbed hold of the black and blue crystal respectively.

"Welcome Power Rangers." A voice said causing them to turn to the centre of the room. There stood a woman, no older than twenty, in a brown dress and sandals.

"Power rangers?" Aiden asked, Logan was too shocked to speak.

"YAY!" Taryn screamed so loud it momentarily deafened him.

**End of Chapter. **

**These chapters are kind of long because I'm treating them as episodes. So this would be episode one, and chapter two would be episode two. So on so forth. **

**So what did you guys think? **

**I made lots of changes, now and in the chapters to come. **

**Taryn's whole persona was different in the last copy of this; in fact she's a whole new person. Melanie has now become a six year old. Dixon no longer exists so don't wait on him. Matt has sort of changed. Aiden is however still exactly the same. Oh and their mentor is Hestia not Artemis. **

**Next chapter: Explantions I guess. Some people get cold feet. Meet the bad guys. And a fight. **

**If you have questions I'll answer them no problem. **

**Love it? Hate it? Review! **


	2. Teamwork Requires Help

**Big thanks to everyone that read the first chapter. I really hate having only one chapter on a story so I wrote this one asap. **

**Oh... Taryn grew up on KO-35 so she knows all about her dad being the silver astro ranger and her mum being to temporary lost galaxy ranger. She doesn't really know to whole story (would you tell your kid that you were frozen in a chamber by your best friend. Or that you tired to kill your own brother, friends and the guy to would fall in love although you didn't know at the time. I wouldn't). She just knows that they were rangers and they saved the world... since on KO-35 ranger identities are common knowledge. Be kind of hard to hide it from her. The other 'rangers' (they aren't exactly rangers yet) don't know about their parents and I probably won't let them know for a few chapters still. And they don't know that Taryn is from KO-35 either. **

**Chapter Two: Teamwork Requires Help **

"_Coming together is a beginning. Keeping together is progress. Working together is success."_

Henry Ford

**Command Centre**

**Logan Scott**

Logan only stared at the brown haired women in shock. This woman could not be serious, who in their sane mind would want to make him a power ranger. Well she obviously wasn't of sound mind, since she was looking at them like they would accept easily.

Speaking of people of sound mind, Taryn was kissing her crystal and dancing around the 'command centre' (he still wasn't believing it) singing random phrases like 'I'm a power rangers, the best in the worlds' and 'suck on that Macie, can't want to beat your ass' out of tune. Logan would have commented on her stupidness if not for the fact the whole ranger thing had not sunk in yet.

"Shut up! Power rangers are amazing!" Taryn said stomping over to Matt, who had been bad mouthing, and stepping on his heel. Logan winced 'at least it wasn't Ryssa, she wore heels'. Matt swore out loud, narrowing his eyes at the girl, who didn't seem to care oddly enough. 'Mostly probably on her ranger induced high.'

"I can see you will need some explanation. Have a seat." The woman said as she turned to most probably get a chair.

"Don't worry Ms. I got this." Taryn said jumping up and down before settling. She then calmed down and pointed at the wooden chair near the computer. As if by magic it raised itself a few centimetres off the ground and made its way over to them, it stopped right in front of them. Taryn then brought the five of them beanbags the same way. When the five beanbags; Red, Blue, Yellow, Black and Pink was placed within the newly made circle, Taryn smiled like she been giving laughing gas and fell back onto the yellow one.

Logan looked at her like she'd suddenly grown two head but she didn't seem to care, instead she was throwing the crystal up and down in the air. "What. The. Bloody. Hell!" Matt said taking the words right out of his mouth.

"I can do,"

"Telekinesis." Aiden cut Taryn off. Her smile, if possible, got wider.

"How'd you know?" She asked shifting position on the beanbag, the leg were now folded under her as she stared at Aiden interested. This new version of Taryn was unlike the one he'd seen earlier that day. This one was very naive and without any defences.

"It's very simplistic to be honest. You moved something with your mind." He explained looking rather confused.

"Wow, you're really smart. Not many people know that I can do telekinesis." She replied. "Your parents must have told you. Probably for the best. Ranger teams shouldn't have secrets." She reasoned to herself.

"Are you serious, he's smart because he saw you move a piece of furniture? I wonder what you'd call someone who solved a trig question?" Matt said dryly, only to be hit on the arm by Ryssa. "Bloody hell, Woman." He cursed staring at her with annoyance.

"It's nice to know you know your genders." Logan joked. "This was fun and everything, but I have to get home. I told my mum I'd be twenty minutes."

"You can't leave. I have to explain the dangers of the world of you know." The woman said in a quiet alarmed voice.

"Please lady, I know the dangers of the world. Don't be out after dark, don't start a fight, don't escalate a fight until necessary and don't attack old ladies on the street. Can we go now?" Matt commented as he looked around for what Logan could only assume was the exit.

"That is not what I was referring to. You are power rangers but you need to know what that means." The woman explained.

"We protect things. Everyone knows that?" Logan commented.

"Would the two of you stop being difficult." Aiden said from his seat. 'When had he sat down?'

"The very least we could do is listen." Ryssa agreed.

"After I have spoken you may leave if that is what you wish." The woman offered to which Logan nodded. Matt huffed but sat down nonetheless. Ryssa came over to him and pulled him down to the red beanbag before sitting on her own pink one.

Logan looked around at the group. At the 'head' of the circle (circle's didn't have a start, he knew that), was the woman, to her right was Taryn sitting on a yellow beanbag with a yellow skirt. On her other side was Aiden, wearing a blue cardigan, sitting on a blue bean bag. Then it was him wearing a red jumper on a red beanbag. Next to him was Ryssa wearing a pink blazer, sitting on a, you guessed it, pink beanbag. Lastly was Matt wearing a black jeans a black jacket, no points for guessing the colour of his beanbag. Black that's right. 'Two points to me' he thought.

"We are a colour co-ordinated bunch." He muttered to himself.

"Did you say something?" Ryssa asked to which he shook his head.

"Maybe you should start with your name." He said to the woman, unfortunately it came out ruder than he wanted. Were his mum here, the slight would have been punished. Most likely lost TV privileges for the rest of the day. He was taught to be respectful to strangers.

The woman didn't seem offended, luckily. "Sorry I should have introduced myself earlier. I am the goddess Hestia and your mentor for your time as rangers." The woman, Hestia, seemed like the calm silent type. As if she had never shouted in her life.

"Okay!" Aiden said standing up. "You can't tell us were power rangers, then do telekinesis then tell us you're a 3000 thousand year old Greek Goddess. No, no way!"

"Sit Aiden." Ryssa called staring him into submission. Aiden's eyes kind of glazed over and he sat down with a smile on his face. "I'm sorry, you were saying." Aiden's eyes then returned to normal and he looked around himself. 'Weird kid' Logan thought.

"I must hurry; the power has started to take effect." She said, as if to herself. "I suppose I should start at the beginning."

"We promise we won't interrupt. Don't we?" Ryssa promised while looking over at them. Taryn agreed quicker than the boys, but one by one they all promised as well.

"Thank you." Hestia said to Ryssa who smiled. "I do not know how much you know already but after the Titan War most of the Titans were imprisoned in the underworld, Tartarus to be specific." Logan wanted to ask who the Titans were exactly but he promised to not interrupt and that was what he would do. "However recently the power that kept them there has weakened and a few of them have escaped into the human world. Here. The five of you have been chosen to take on the power of gods so you can send them back to the underworld. They are immortal so you will not be able to kill them forever. If you destroy them, they will simply return to the underworld. With the power also some an extra boost I believe it is now called a superpower? Yes, each of you developed his power when you touched thus bonded to your crystal."

Logan looked around the group, like him, they seemed to be pulled in by the superpower. 'Materialistic simpletons' he joked. He expected this of Taryn and maybe Aiden but not Ryssa and certainly not Matt.

"Are you still uncertain?" Hestia hesitantly asked, as if not knowing how to phrase her words.

"No way. Power rangers all the way." Taryn voiced, although Logan was certain she was onboard since Hestia had arrived.

"I have a few more questions." Aiden commented.

"Very well. Ask way, I will try to answer as best I can." Hestia replied

"When you can the power of Tartarus has weakened, why is that exactly?" Logan frowned, he have thought Aiden would have asked about Power Ranger stuff not about some underworld.

"I am not sure exactly. I believe it is because of a curse but no god is certain." Hestia answered. Logan liked that she wasn't lying to them; she seemed to trust them so he would trust her. A little.

"And you say the Titans have escaped, do you mean all of them or just a handful?"

"When the Titans lost the war against us Olympian Gods we did not imprison all of the Titans. Some, like Helios and Selene, were neutral or on our side so we did not send them to the underworld. They are still about in the world but I do not know if they have joined the Titans that have escaped. Only few have escaped but I am not sure of how many. I know that Kronos, Krius and Theia have escaped but I know not of the others. As gods we are not allowed in the Underworld and Brother Hades is not saying." Hestia explained. Aiden nodded satisfied with the information.

"You said we get god power and superpowers. Which ones?" Matt asked. Logan suddenly became very interested, he may still on the fence with being a power ranger but no one would say no to a superpower.

"I apologise I should have explained that before the story. I assume you the gems called out to you." Hestia asked and they nodded. "Okay can you hold them out so I know who has which?" The five of them the gems with their right hand, life for Ryssa.

Hestia looked at Taryn. "Taryn, you are the Yellow Ranger with the spirit of Athena. She is the goddess of Wisdom, Warfare, Divine intelligence, Architecture and Crafts. She is also a one of the three virgin goddesses. You have the special power of 'Energy Constructs' that means you can make complex machinery or shapes from pure energy."

Taryn gave out a very girly squeal and gripped her crystal tightly.

Hestia moved to Aiden. "Aiden, you are the Blue Ranger with the spirit of Poseidon. He is the god of the sea, rivers, floods, droughts, earthquakes, horses. You have the special power of 'Sublimation' where you can to turn into a mist or fog like form and 'Ice Manipulation which is to create, generate and absorb ice. "

Aiden suddenly looked very green. 'Okay then' Logan thought.

He couldn't delve on it too much as Hestia turned to him. "Logan, you are the Red Ranger therefore the leader, with the spirit of Hermes. He is the god of boundaries, travel, communication, trade, thievery, trickery, language, writing, diplomacy, and athletics. You have the special power of 'Teleportation' which means you can move yourself or someone else from one place to another. "

"Leader huh." He smiled not commenting on the fact that he knew what teleportation was or asking how she knew his name.

Hestia looked over at Ryssa. "Marissa, you are the Pink Ranger with the spirit of Aphrodite. She is the Goddess of Love, Beauty, Desire, and Pleasure. You have the ability is of Mind Control so you can alter people's perception and their actions. I think you already displayed that ability." Hestia smiled.

Ryssa blushed and mumbled an apology to Aiden who didn't even know what she was apologising for. After explaining that she had used mind control to make him sit down he accepted the apology but looked a little put out. "Please call me Ryssa." She smiled at goddess.

"Hey Hestia." Matt called only to be cut by Taryn.

"You can't call a goddess by her came. That's so disrespectful."

"That is quite alright, Taryn. I do not mind and it feels comfortable to not be called My Lady all the time." Hestia explained before turning to the boy. "Yes?" She asked nicely.

"I think you have their spirits mixed up. You should have given Taryn, Aphrodite and Ryssa Athena. At least Taryn not a frigid statue."

"Excuse me! Take that back." Ryssa commanded. Matt pretended not to hear which caused her to huff in her seat.

"I assure you no mistake was made, you have to remember just because they represent certain aspects of life does not make them that alone." Hestia explained although it only confused Logan further. He just pretended he didn't hear anything, much easier that way. "You, Matthew, are the Black Ranger with the spirit of Ares. God of war, bloodshed, and violence. Although not be confused with Athena, she is the goddess of the strategies in war while Ares is war itself. Your special power is 'Mass Manipulation' which means you can increase or decrease the mass of a object or living person, although that is much harder."

"I can't wait to tell my parents!" Taryn smiled clapping her hands.

"No you can't." Hestia called alarmed.

"Why not? They're power rangers, well my mum was one." She looked very confused.

"No one can know about you being a power ranger. Any of you." Hestia turned her attention to the rest of them. "It is imperative that your identities stay a secret, no one outside the room can know that you are the new power rangers." Taryn nodded.

You know an adult isn't joking when they use words like 'imperative'.

"Are we done here?" Aiden asked. "I've sat quietly like ordered; can I make a decision now?"

"Yes I suppose you can." Hestia replied looking crestfallen.

Aiden stood up and handed Logan his blue gem. "I don't want this. Can you send me back?" Hestia nodded and made an entrance in the wall.

"That will take you back to where the Angel Grove Park. We are right now under the park itself." Hestia explained although you could tell she was not happy about losing a ranger. Aiden nodded and walked out the command centre.

"A kind of morbid question but has anyone died from being a ranger?" Matt asked as silence fell around them.

"Would you like the truth or what I think you want to hear?" Hestia asked.

"The truth."

"Only one ranger has died but she was revived a few months later. The Pink Galaxy ranger I believe she was." Hestia explained.

"You're lying." Taryn said, suddenly very serious. Logan could she her eyes watering up a little. 'Was she always so fragile?'

"I'm afraid not. But do not fret Taryn, she is alive and well now."

"I know that!" Taryn screamed before running out of the command centre.

Hestia sighed then looked at the three of them. "Would any of you like to leave?" She asked.

Logan shared a look with the other two then shook his head. "If the world needs to be saved then I will help the best I can. I may not be good with the whole speech thing but I know when something is right and helping feels right."

"Helping the world is something most people try to do, even through little acts. If I can make a difference I will. People have devoted their lives to being Power Rangers, I am proud to be part of that linage." Ryssa agreed, very nicely.

"You don't expect _me_ to make a fancy speech do you?" Matt asked looking at them like they were stupid. "I'm helping aren't I?"

"Whatever." Ryssa said shoving her hand in his face.

"So how do we work these things?" Logan asked.

**Aiden Johnson**

**Angel Grove Park**

Aiden rolled his eyes at what he had just heard. It was a well orchestrated, and no doubtly expertly rehearsed, charade.

How would believe the Greek Gods were alive even now? They were nothing more than a myth.

It was most probably a joke by Matt to annoy them, he did that a lot. Who would make the five of them Power Rangers? Sure their parents made them take training lessons as they were growing up, but that didn't mean they were instantly _rangers_. There had to be like ten other people in those classes, why could they have been picked.

And to further rub him it in, give him the spirit of Poseidon. Like why not? Let's give the kid that scared of swimming, power of the sea. That was a wicked joke.

He would never talk to Matt again. Or Logan. Or Ryssa. They were all in on it. All in on the 'let's humiliate Aiden' plan. There were probably strings when Taryn did telekinesis, like in the movies.

Remembering his car was at Logan's house, yet to drained to walk there, he went home instead cursing his friends the whole time.

Sometimes they could be right gits. He actually believed it at the beginning. It was when Hestia, if that's even her real name, said he had the spirit of Poseidon that he realised it was a scam. Just another way to annoy him or 'take him out of his comfort zone' as Logan would call it.

He couldn't believe that Logan had got Matt and Ryssa on board with it, although to be fair that was probably why he brought Ryssa food that lunch time. Taryn probably went along with it because she'd get a pretty gem at the end of the day. It was probably why she lied about Cheer Club.

"Was the film good?" His mum asked as he unlocked the front door.

"Just hung out at Logan's. His mum made him babysit." He said back, he wasn't going to tell them about the scam.

"Oh. Hope you had fun." She smiled as she set the food on the dinner table.

"Yeah it was a blast." He replied dryly.

"You didn't see Taryn did you? She was here but then she vanished."

"I saw her at the park a few minutes ago." He lied.

"That girl." Cassie laughed. "Okay, I'll call her in a few minutes to call her back."

"I wouldn't do that mum; she said she didn't want to come to dinner." Aiden lied, again. He was fairly sure she would not come here tonight. Not after what she pulled.

Not much happened the rest of the night. Aiden sulked some more then did his homework; he wasn't going to let a silly prank get in the way of his prefect GPA. Ryssa had stopped by around nine to ask if she could speak to Taryn but his mum told her she hadn't turned up for dinner and was probably at home. Ryssa took an address then left. After that he watched some TV then fell asleep, nothing much.

Tomorrow he would get his own back.

**Taryn's Apartment**

**Taryn**

Taryn woke up very early the next morning. She hadn't slept a wink all night. Every time she closed her eyes she thought of different ways her mother had died and when the sun came up she decided to wake up too.

Her mother had been the Pink Galaxy Ranger for some time; Taryn knew that to be a fact, but her mother forgot to mention that she had died in the field of battle. Carrying on from that, the father, uncle, aunt all knew too and it just _happened_ to slip their mind to let her know.

She knew exactly what they would have said, that they were protecting her. But Taryn knew she was strong enough to look after herself. She was a power ranger now!

She looked down at the small gem in her hand. That was her destiny right there. If not her destiny then her legacy. She wanted to be a ranger with all her heart and then some. It was a great honour to be a ranger, she knew that. People were always telling her that even if her parents told her it wasn't as prestigious as it sounded. They had told her it was a lot of hard work and close calls. As she got older she understood exactly what that meant, even if they didn't know they said it.

If one of those close calls turned fatal, she would not have existed at the moment.

Taryn was pulled out of her thought when the doorbell rang. Confused she went to open the door. No one really visited her. Just Cassie, TJ, Carlos, something the Lost Galaxy rangers stopped by but even that was rare. Mostly it was just the postman or someone who got the whole door.

When she opened the door she was surprised to see Marissa standing on the other side, with two coffees and a jewellery box. The box in particular spiked Taryn interest.

"Come in." She said with a smile.

"I see you have the gem. That's good, I was afraid you threw it into the bin." Marissa said was she found her way into the kitchen and sat on a stool.

"What are you doing here?" Taryn asked sitting on the counter near the sink, opposite where Marissa was.

"I came bearing gifts." The pink ranger smiled.

"You know what they say, 'Beware Greek bearing gifts'." Taryn said, she'd read in it in a book somewhere, or maybe it was a film?

"Yes I suppose so." Marissa smiled. "Here, you look like you need a pick me up." Marissa handed her the cup but Taryn placed it on the counter next to her instead of drinking it.

"I'd rather have the jewellery."

"I thought you'd say that." Marissa opened the box and Taryn frowned, she'd wanted to do that. "This is your Olympic Morpher, you have to slot the gem into it then do the roll call and press the button to transform. You do still want to be a ranger right?"

"Of course. I just need some time to get my head around it." She admitted. It was nice to talk to someone without having to get defensive. Actually, if she wasn't in such a foul state she probably would have said a few unsavoury things to Marissa.

"Head around what? You were the first person to agree to be a ranger and now you're backing out? What happened?"

"I'm not backing. I'm just... adjusting."

"Come on, talk to me. You said ranger teams shouldn't have secrets."

"I did say that right." She smiled brightly, and then it fell. "I said that my parents were and are rangers; well my mum was one of the Pink Galaxy Rangers. I think she's the one that died. So I'm just a bit numb and like I said adjusting to it."

"Can I say something?"

Taryn looked up from her hands. "Um, sure."

"I don't think it's a big deal. No wait let me explain. Whether you mum was the ranger that died or not you should remember that she's with you now, and has been with you for more than sixteen years. You are full of light, Taryn, and that's amazing. You have your heart on a sleeve and there are no secrets with you. You are honest and the team needs that. The team needs _you. _If you need space then I won't let Matt and Logan hassle you but please be quick in adjusting. Your mother had to be very alive to give life to a vibrant person." Marissa finished and Taryn gave a smile.

Marissa was right, she knew that. Her mum wasn't dead; she'd talked to her yesterday. And even if she had died she wasn't dead anymore. And if it had been her mum that died, it had also been her mum that came back to life. The world needed her just like Taryn herself did.

"Thanks Marissa. I still some time but you made me feel better."

"Call me Ryssa, and I'm glad to hear it. Although I could tell, heart on your sleeve remember." Marissa no Ryssa joked. She placed the box next to Taryn. "I'll let myself out. The call is. Olympic Force, then you spirit. So Athena. Then just press that little white button on the morpher."

"Thanks, I hope no one attacks soon."

"Shush." Marissa said putting a finger to her own lips. "Don't jinx it. Hestia said that since we've bonded with the gems the Titans know that we're trying to stop them. It's only a matter of time before they attack and we respond."

"Bye Ryssa." Taryn said looking at the now empty jewellery box in the pink girl's hand.

"You wanted a piece of jewellery didn't you?" Ryssa said with a smile.

"Yeah. Kind of shallow right?"

"A little. Anyway see you at school." Ryssa said closing the door behind her. Taryn didn't know her materialistic tendency was that obvious, were they? Although it stung for it to be pointed out so clearly, the sting was a little less when her teammate said it.

She looked down at her morpher, if she was going to be a ranger there was one thing she needed to do.

**Angel Grove Park **

**Aiden Johnson**

Aiden made his way across Angel Grove Park as he went to Logan's house. He didn't really feel like talking to the traitor, so he'd probably just take the car and drive to school. The park was what separated his house and Logan's and while normally it was kind of annoying, right now he was grateful for the distance.

He was crossing the bridge when he saw five people sitting having a picnic. He frowned at the group; it was eight in the morning, why would they have a picnic now? He was about to continue walking when he saw something from the corner of his eye.

Ten figures dressed all in black were hiding in the bushes, although some where further outwards than others. They had the outline of a skeleton in green on their clothes. Aiden really hoped they were clothes and it was just come practical joke. Because if it wasn't then what Hestia had said would become very real.

'Oh shit.' He thought when he saw that the weird green/black skeleton things that weapons, a sickle to be in fact. He knew sickles were the symbol of Kronos and Hestia had said Kronos had escaped the underworld. Right then he forgot about the thinking it was all a joke, because if it wasn't those five pre-teens were in real danger.

Aiden jumped over the bridge fence, running around would take too long, and ran towards the group. "RUN!" He shouted as he neared them, hoping they'd listen to him. They only looked at him like he was delusional. "LOOK!" He pointed at the bushes where the skeleton things were and terror filled their faces. They took off as quickly as they could, leaving all their stuff behind.

Aiden looked as the skeletons turned to stare at him before coming towards him. Aiden used the seconds he had to think of a plan of action, he didn't have long.

Flight? No they'd follow him.

Fight. But he couldn't become a power ranger. But he still had the special powers.

"Freeze." He said sticking his hand out, but it didn't work. If they took another step they'd reach him.

Aiden kicked the one directly in front of him, making it fall back into the one behind. They quickly recovered but it gave him time to duck under the one that tired to sickle him and punch the one behind it. He shook his hand as pain suddenly tingled in his knuckles.

'What did people do in film' he thought as he kicked another skeleton. The things didn't seem to relent. 'Go back to the already'

"What's this?" A very obnoxious voice came from above. Aiden didn't know who it was but he knew he didn't like them.

Aiden ignored as he punched one skeleton then kicked another. Both came at him at once, sickles outstretched, but he ducked and they sickled each other. He watched as they changed to dust before him.

"What the?" He started but another skeleton came at him so he couldn't finish. He punched it. He wouldn't be able to keep up fighting all of them at this rate; he didn't even have a weapon to spear them with.

'Where were the power rangers?' He thought. 'Oh right, it's me.' He shook his head.

"You can't keep it up you know. Might as well give up." The voice said again, as if taunting him.

"Shut up." He said annoyed at the person and himself for not believing Hestia and his teammates. Of course it wasn't a prank. If anything they were smart enough to plan that. He was the clever one.

"Hit a nerve did I? Pity you can't do much about that isn't it? What do they call you anyway? It's probably something stupid." The voice continued as if to distract him. 'That's it' He realised. The voice was trying to distract him. All the film said you had to clear your mind to use powers; the voice was clogging his mind. "Is it imbecile in blue that sounds right? Or maybe something old school. You're Harold aren't you?"

Aiden scissor kicked one of the skeletons with the last of his energy, making it fall onto the blade of the skeleton behind him.

"Aiden." He heard Logan shout as he, Matt and Ryssa ran up to him. "Here." Logan handed him back is morpher and strapped something to his wrist.

"Personally I like Harold better. And who might you three be?" The voice said looking down at them. Aiden cleared his mind, and forgot his troubles. All he thought about was freezing the skeletons. And it worked. On one. He'd obviously have to practise. Seeing a stick on the ground he ran the skeleton through with it.

"Oh you're all power rangers. Kronos said you'd show your face sooner or later. Only four, pathetic if you ask me. Laphoses halt." The voice commanded causing the seven remaining skeletons, Laphoses, to stop. "First there was one then four; surely you can do better than that."

The figure descending from the trees, where it must have sitting, landing gracefully onto the soil. "Much better, I like to see the enemy I will destroy." The voice belonged to a boy who looked no older than them. This black hair was cut short yet just long enough to cover a thin gold headband that went around his forehead. Aiden assumed it went around the circumference of his head. He had a pierced left ear, with a gold sun stud. His eyes were a bright blue colour. He wore a gold breastplate with a black top underneath, long-sleeved with a chucky bracelet type thing on each wrist. He had on what looked to black skinny jeans, yet it looked more comfortable to fight in and golden sandals.

"There's four of us and one of you, you do the maths?" Logan said.

"Basically you're done for." Matt translated.

"I don't like laughing at idiots this early in the morning. Find me in a few hours. Of course you can't beat me. Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Why are we chatting with him, let's destroy the sitting ducks." Matt commented obviously meaning the Laphoses.

"If you insist. Kill them." The boy said smiling like he'd enjoy watching them fight.

The Laphoses ran towards them, sickles in hand, the break had given Aiden time to recharge a little so he was able to go some damage. He kicked on to the ground, then pressed his heel into its chest while pulling the sickle out of its hand, when he succeeded he stuck it into the being. He could hear another coming behind him so sent him to dust too.

"You Laphoses are useless." The boy screamed. "I should have been given more."

"You have to stab them." Aiden shouted when he saw the other three fairing well but not getting rid of them. Within a few minutes the other five were gone too.

"Well it seems you've beaten the foot soldiers. That's nothing to be proud about. Why don't you fight a real monster? Now who to send?"

"Who are you?" Ryssa asked.

"Oh you probably won't to know the name of who will destroy you. Very well, I am Helios."

"But you're a god guy. Zeus didn't put you in Tartarus." Aiden remembered, but that seemed to infuriate Helios.

"That stupid fool, did he really think I would be grateful? Anyway enough of that. Everyone knows a redeemed man is better than a good man." Helios said. 'Deluded fool'

"We have school in about thirty minutes so if you could hurry this up." Matt said, not feeling how tired Aiden was. He'd have to train and build up his strength.

"Oh I know exactly who to call forth. Meet the Harpy." Helios said as a woman rose from the ground. No not a woman, half woman half bird. 'They had to beat that?' "Lord Kronos may not have been able to release Titans from the underworld but a number of creatures followed him." He turned to look Harpy, frowning. "Well get on with it. I haven't got all day. Oh no, wait I do. I can watch his all day." He drawled.

Aiden wanted to punch his lights out.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late. Why haven't you morphed people are starting to come over." Taryn said running up to them. Then she turned to see the Harpy and Helios. "Oh, he's hot. Is he on our side? Please tell me he's a good guy."

"No sweetheart, I'm most definitely not a _good_ guy." Helios said looking at Taryn. "You guys just keeping popping up. Let me guess, yellow?"

"How'd you know?" Taryn asked, impressed. Aiden wanted to face palm.

"Not now." Ryssa said and Taryn sobered up.

"Ready?" Logan ordered pulling out his morpher.

"Ready." The four of them replied.

"Oh this ought to be good." Helios watched.

"Olympic Force, Hermes." Logan called and touched his morpher, "Spirit of Hermes, Red Olympic Ranger."

Aiden followed his instinct. "Olympic Force, Poseidon." His hand moved itself to the white button on his morpher. "Spirit of Poseidon, Blue Olympic Ranger."

"Olympic Force, Athena." Taryn smiled, "Spirit of Athena, Yellow Olympic Ranger."

"Olympic Force, Ares." Matt said, after he twirled his morpher, "Spirit of Ares, Black Olympic Rangers."

"Olympic Force, Aphrodite." Ryssa said, "Spirit of Aphrodite, Pink Olympic Ranger."

The five of them stood together morphed for the first time. It felt good. It felt right.

**Angel Grove Park**

**Taryn**

Taryn smiled as she stood in her ranger uniform. It was the most amazing feeling, that rush of power and acceptance. She could make a difference now, like her family. Both biological and ranger. Her father had told her that everything a ranger morphed for the first time they were accepted into the ranger family no question asked. Granted she had only been five at the time, but it stuck with her.

"Go." The really cute yet hot guy said as the Harpy flew, cutting them all with her wings. They fell to the floor yet they quickly rose to their feet. Logan and Matt doubled team and managed to kick the Harpy but it just flew into the air.

"It has an advantage in the air." Aiden said.

"Yeah we know that, brain box." Matt answered as he sent another kick towards the harpy. "Any bright ideas?"

"_Use your weapons." _Hestia voice said coming through helmets.

"Worth a try." Logan called so apparently he heard it to. Unfortunately they weren't able to call the weapons as the Harpy came to attack them again. Ryssa and Logan managed to not get hit but she, Aiden and Matt went down.

She didn't see what Ryssa and Logan did but by the time she got up the Harpy was in the air.

"Now?" She asked, excited that she could call forth something new.

"Oddly eager aren't you." The hot guy called. Why was he just sitting on a tree?

"Caduceus Sword." Logan called. In his hands appeared a metal sword with a red hilt. There were two snakes running down the side of the sword, ending a third of the way down.

"Trident Laser." Aiden called. A blue gun like weapon appeared in his hand except there were three places the bullets came out of. **(I do not endorse gun/knife or any other type of crime. This is purely for fictional purposes. Okay then, carrying on.) **

"Aegis Dagger." Taryn called. She giggled a little at the sight of a small dagger in her hands. It was the perfect size for her hand and golden. On the hilt there was a small golden carving of a snake haired lady head.

"Chariot Spear." Matt called. A black spear appeared in his right hand with a miniature silver chariot on the end.

"Rose Arrows." Ryssa called as a bow appeared in her left hand and arrows behind her back. As she began to fire them at the Harpy, Taryn saw delicate roses at the end of each arrow.

Most of the arrows missed the Harpy, since Ryssa hadn't had much experience and needed to practice, but a few hit her right wing bringing her down. Even though she did try to keep in the air, Aiden shot her other wing and was surprisingly accurate. She was going to send her dagger at the Harpy when she felt someone interlaced with fingers with hers.

Within seconds she was pushed up against a tree with the hot guy looking down at her. His eyes were gorgeous. "You know I didn't get to say that I thought you were hot too." He said no letting go off her left hand. His left hand travelled down her right arm then brought her hand above her head, trapping her.

"Oh yeah?" She asked unable to stop herself.

"Absolutely. We don't get many innocent girls in our world anymore." He breathed.

"Oh."

"But this uniform is doing for your figure. You shouldn't wear it."

"I'm a ranger. People would know who I am after." She reasoned.

"Is that such a bad thing? People will know you are beautiful and powerful and not someone to be walked over. They'll accept you, don't you want that."

"Of course." She argeed.

"TARYN!" Logan shouted, knocking her sense back into her. What the hell was she doing? She was in the middle of a fight and she left her friends for a guy. A guy that was playing with her insecurities. To make her de morph. So he could kill her. Then her friends.

"You bastard." She snarled, something she didn't like to do, and kicked him back. Surprisingly it worked and he went back few paces.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to work it out. You didn't do as well as I hoped. I thought I could have got the helmet off and a kiss at least." He answered.

"You pig."

"The names Helios. And I just know I'll love it if you said it."

"PIG!" She said instead running to join to fight. He grabbed her hand pulling her back.

"Come one, just one kiss." Taryn slapped his check instead. "You'll pay for that." He snarled before vanishing.

Taryn cursed herself for being so stupid and shallow. She should have known better. He was manipulating her and she fallen for it hook, line and sinker. She was such as idiot.

And she hated Helios.

"Could kind of use the help." Aiden said as she ran them. Aiden was on the floor, not up for fighting of any kind. Logan was fighting with his sword although the harpy was too quick and kept dodging. That meant that Matt couldn't get a direct shot but Ryssa random firing seemed to have some effect.

"We need to stop her. School." Aiden called trying to get up. It didn't work.

"When we send her back. And don't talk so loud." Logan said back.

"If you hold her down I can run her." Taryn volunteered.

"If we could hold we would." Matt called giving up on weapons and just chasing the harpy about. It would have been funny to watch, had she not felt so guilty. Logan seemed to have the same idea and followed suit. Between the two of them they managed to pin the harpy down. "Come on then."

Taryn ran over and plunged the dagger in. "Back to Tartarus." Luckily the Harpy was immortal so they weren't really killing it. Just sending it to jail.

"Let's get out of here." Logan said and the five of them demorphed. Luckily no one was about to watch.

**Angel Grove High School**

**Logan Scott**

"What is she doing?" Logan asked as the five of them made their way to the home room. Actually it was his, Matt and Ryssa homeroom but for some reason Taryn said she wanted to come and forced Aiden to tag along.

For someone so small and easily distracted she sure was stubborn. He's seen her little 'outing' with Helios but now wasn't the time for that. He'd bring it up later.

"I think it's about Cheer Club." Ryssa answered as the five of them walked into the classroom. Chloe and Macie stood in the far corner. Taryn took off the badge from vest top and slammed it down on the table in front of them.

"I quit. That's what I think about today." She said.

"And what will do you instead?" Macie asked rudely.

"I have something better now." She answered smiling at the four of them.

**End of Chapter. **

**I know it's long but I wanted to put it the morphing and introduce Helios. The explanation bit just took a bit too long and then the fight scene. 7 pages the fighting took and spanned two P.O.V's. Phew that's the most fighting I've ever written hope you liked it. **

**I wanted to add Zords but then was like NO. You don't want to overload. Zords in next chapter.**

**How dare Helios manipulate Taryn like that? I hate him. No I don't not really, it's so much fun to write him **** Do you think the gang should go easy on Taryn or what? **

**Tadd and Macie (or Chloe) will play a major role in future chapters. **

**I added a little spoiler could anyone work out the implicit spoiler? And no it's not that Helios will get revenge on Taryn for slapping him. That's fairly obvious. **

**The name Laphoses will be explained, perfectly good explanation for such a weird name trust me. **

**Review! **

**If you wouldn't mind =) **


	3. Few of Honesty

**Introduced Helios... he's such a bastard and he won't be getting any better for some time. And they did their first morph and weapons, exciting stuff. **

**For those who read Angelic, Rhodes AKA Phenix will play an antagonist role for a very important part of the story. He has **_**acquired**_** something from the gods 3000 years ago that the Rangers will need and let's just say that getting it won't be easy or pleasant. Many people from Angelic will make cameo's here. **

**I have the next three chapters all planned out and well Chapter four and five are big ones, particularly five. Well in my opinion. **

**ZORDS! At the end of this chapter... so much fun :D**

**Chapter Three: Few of Honesty **

"_I can trust my friends. These people force me to examine myself, encourage me to grow."_

-Cher

**Angel Grove Museum **

**Unknown Point of View**

It was pitch dark, as expected at midnight, and the museum was closed, also to be expected. The night security guard was sitting watch inside the front door. It had been a long time since anyone had tried to break into the museum and the watchman himself could not believe that anyone would have wanted too.

To him the statues and painting where all worthless, of no importance. Growing up he had laughed at the people who spent days walking around the Angel Grove museum.

But to other people the pieces were priceless and something to be looked after and cared for. They had to stay in the museum or they would be destroyed or worse damaged.

The night guard had not thought anyone would break in; there had not been an incident for over four years, so he went to the toilet.

He could not have picked a worse time to choose to relieve himself.

Helios pushed open the door with a wave of his hand and then sent a fireball to blow up the alarm system control. He had come in earlier that day and checked out the place ready for tonight. Of course he appeared as a mortal, he wasn't stupid.

The laphoses ran in after him, quickly dividing into groups and made their way around the museum. They sniffed a few of the statues but when they did not find what they were looking for they moved on.

Helios walked around to the main desk, scoffing at their actions. He ran his hands over the many pamphlets before picking up the one he wanted. Unfolding the map he found exactly where the statue his lord wanted was. He swiftly made his way to the east wing of the museum narrowly missing the night guard that was hooking his belt.

The night guard, being quite adapt at his job, quickly called the police when he noticed the open door and the sparks coming out of the alarm system. He then readied his taser and flashed his torch in front of him as he walked around the museum.

When he finished with the north wing he went onto the east, and saw the strangest sight. Several green and black skeletons like creatures were trying to move one of the statues at the back of the room. A young man sat on one of the chairs, filing his nails. He too was dressed oddly.

"Careful with that you dunces. We don't want her to lose an arm." The man said pointing the nail file at the creatures. He then went have to filing. "On seconds thought that doesn't sound so bad."

The night guard had had enough with his silly prank. There was no way he was going to let them leave with a statue, that would mean he would lose his job.

"Stay exactly where you are!" He shouted flicking on the lights to the room.

"And who might you be?" The man asked standing up. The night guard stood ground with impressed Helios. He wasn't used to people not running away in fear.

"I've called the police and they will be here any second now." The older man said yet Helios just looked at him in annoyance.

"We'll be long gone by then." Helios replied then looked back at his minions. "Leave her, we'll get her later. Those stupid Power Rangers will know the plan if we cause a scene."

The disappeared in a bright burst of light, blinding the night guard. After making sure the statue was safe only one thought ran through his head.

'The Rangers are back?'

**Angel Grove High**

**Matthew Park**

Matt walked down to his locker quite annoyed. After Taryn had quit the Cheer Club yesterday the two cheerleader bimbos would not stop talking about it. Even to the next day. Why did she quit? What were they going to do now? Didn't she look fat in her skirt? Maybe she's pregnant? Matt had wanted to morph and beat him to the ground more than once. He had been seated behind them in homeroom then during Science Dr Oliver had moved him from his usual seat at the back to behind Chloe who was talking to another cheerleader and he was forced he endure it again.

Break was nice breather from the madness but then during Maths he was forced to come to the front and solve a problem. He got halfway through before giving up. Then he had to put up with the teacher picking on him. He wanted the jump out of the window.

"We were going to go to the command centre. Are you coming?" Ryssa asked standing beside his locker when he reached it. He nodded as he took out his bag.

"Now?" He asked as they walked to Logan's last class.

"Yeah, the sooner we get there I quicker we can get home."

"Okay." He answered as they waited outside the classroom. Trust Logan to be the last one out.

They walked into the library expecting to see the two sitting together. Expect it wasn't like that. Aiden was sitting on a computer on the left side, with several books opened around him, while the girl in yellow was on a table on the left side. She was on a laptop with what looked like tape over her mouth.

'Random much' Matt shook his head as they walked to Aiden.

"What you doing." Logan asked, closing a book to look at the title.

"Taryn and I had a free last lesson so we thought we'd research on the Titans and Gods. Get some background information." Aiden explained as he saved whatever he was looking at.

"So why are she there and you here? And what's with the tape?"

"Well she was sitting next to me, but I got annoyed at her jumping every five minutes and telling me about a pop up for advert on the computer. I know we don't get to go on those sites," He started when Ryssa started to open her mouth. "I used a hacker service and got them to work. I sent her to the other side about twenty minutes ago but she was still too loud. I took some tape and taped her mouth shut." Aiden finished with a shrug.

"Why has she still gone it on?" Logan asked.

"I told her I would appreciate her as a team mate if she kept it on." Aiden answered to which Matt just had to fist bump him. Who would have though Aiden was sneaky?

"That's cruel." Ryssa exclaimed running over to Taryn who smacked away the older girl's hands whenever she tried to take the tape off.

"Take it off." Ryssa was saying still trying to take off the tape. Taryn kept slapping her hands away.

"Aiden. It's gone far enough." Logan said and Aiden sighed and told Taryn she could take it off. She did.

The five of them made their way to the bunch of tree just behind the car park. From there they used their morphers to teleport to the command centre. Hestia had explained to them when they first got them that they could be used to morph, teleport to and from the command centre and as a way of communication. When they weren't using them it changed into a thin bracelet.

When they got to the command centre Matt saw Hestia sitting in front of the massive computer, on the screen were several different videos playing.

"What's going on?" Logan asked walking over to the goddess and looking at the videos.

"Oh, all of you are here. That is excellent I was about to call you." Hestia said turning her chair to face them. "There was a break in at the Angel Grove Museum last night but there is a lack of surveillance inside the museum itself."

"That can't be right. They have camera's everywhere." Ryssa cut in as Logan went to replay the clip on the screen. It seemed like Hestia was able to hack into the Museum's CCTV.

"While there was not any video of the inside the museum to outside camera managed to catch a glimpse of the leader and his minions." Hestia continued as the video showed a very familiar face, well they had only seen him once but there was no way they would forget that face easily. Hestia then got up and walked away.

"Oh, it's our good friend Helios." Logan commented sarcastically. Matt smirked as Aiden groaned.

"What would he want with a bunch stone statues." Matt asked. Aiden sat down on the chair and went onto the museum website.

"They have a load of Grecian statues as part of their classical exhibit which ends tomorrow." He said.

"Are any of them missing?" Logan asked.

"It doesn't say." Aiden answered a little put out. "But I'm sure it there would be some indication at the museum itself."

"But why the Titans want a statue. If they want only one."Matt asked again, something told him there was something special about that statue Helios wanted. And if he wanted it, then he wouldn't get it.

"Okay then. We need to get to that museum and find out what he tried to take. But separately, if we go as a group then no one will tell us anything." Logan explained.

"Ryssa you're on your own, take your camera pretend to be an annoying tourist, loads of questions." Ryssa looked like she wanted to argue but then stopped herself. Odd. "Me and Matt will try and look around the place, see if anything is out of place. Aiden and Taryn I want you to run a background check on every piece at that exhibit; what the piece is, where they are from, their travel history. Look for anything, out of the ordinary. If you have time do the rest of the museum."

Matt grinned; the juniors got stuck with the boring stuff. His smile faded when Aiden's face lit up. 'Shit, I forgot he loves to work and computers. The two of them were researching in their free period.'

"Forgive me for interrupting." Hestia said coming back from where ever she had gone, Taryn in tow. 'When had see left?' He thought. "But I hoped for Taryn and Aiden to assist me in a development of mine. I would very much value their help."

She shared a smile with Logan. "Alright then. Me and Matt will do the research."

"WHAT!" Matt and Aiden shouted out for completely different reasons.

"Oh that is quiet alright. After they have finished with looking into the database they can help me."Hestia replied and Logan nodded. Matt sighed in relief; the thought of researching was scary.

"Everyone out!" Logan called like he was in the army. Matt punched in the shoulder.

"Wait." Hestia said as they were about to beam out. "To answer your question Matt. A few statues possess the ability to house a spirit of a god or Hero. The statue would have to very special to the person it was honoured to but often when the host is no longer needed they use the statue as a vessel. They rest inside it and return when they feel they are need. It could very much mean that Helios wanted the spirit inside the statue than the statue itself."

Matt thanked her, even though it was out of character for him she was a goddess. And his elder, he knew respect. Since she hadn't annoyed him yet, unlike his teachers, he'd respect her.

"I didn't know you had it in you." Ryssa laughed as she, Matt and Logan stood in the trees in the near the museum. The beam had teleport them here.

"She ain't pissed me off." He answered. The time at the command centre had helped with his anger.

"Let's go, you have your camera?" Logan asked as he rolled up his sleeves. Matt wanted to take of his jacket, it was really hot.

"I always have my camera." Ryssa answered pulling out a camera from her bag. "Thank you." She said taking Matt's sunglasses from his t-shirt, and placing it onto her hair.

"Excuse me, that mine." He answered reaching to get it back. She jumped back, out of reach. He stepped forward but she stepped to the side. "This isn't funny."

"Oh I don't believe that." Logan commented as he leaned on tree.

"Come on Matt. I need to look like a tourist. Tourists have sunglasses. I'm getting into character." She smiled as she took of her blazer and placed it across her bag. She smiled directly at him as she slipped the sunglasses on and walked off.

"She looks the part." Logan said after they waited a few minutes before entering. Matt didn't say anything although he did agree. She was talking pictures of everything, which to her must have held some value.

"Come on, east wing." Logan said and they turned into the exhibit. Matt could make out a few of the statues. The easiest was Cupid or as the plaque said Eros. Poseidon was another one, the trident was the deciding factor. There was one of a nude Aphrodite which made him smirk in Ryssa's direction.

The next one looked funny. "Is it meant to be like that?" Matt asked as Logan came over. The statue had a women's body, from the waist up. Down below she was a scorpion. 'what is it with the Ancient Greeks and half human thingies,' he thought partly grossed out.

"Looks like the harpy." Logan joked before bending down to read the plaque. "She's called Kampe. Hey wait." Logan touched the marble stand where 'Kampe' was standing. "There's dust here, but not here."

"You think she was moved."

"Yes I think she was moved. Let's talk to Aiden." As if on cue, Logan's morpher buzzed. "I was just about to call you. Funny right."

"Yeah not really. Helios is attacking by the beach. We'll meet you there." Aiden answered.

"No you and Taryn stay with Hestia. Finish what she told you. Matt and I will handle him." Logan answered.

"I think I should be there." Aiden insisted.

"If we need back up I'll let you know. In the meantime, find out about Kampe and get Ryssa to look into her." Logan finished as he held Matt's shoulder, within milliseconds they were at the beach.

"I had a feeling it would be you two." Helios said, getting up from the sand. "Let's cut right to this. Laphoses." Logan and Matt shifted into fighting poses as people started to scream and run away. "Pansies the lot of them." Helios scoffed. "Well don't just stand there attack."

**Angel Grove Museum **

**Marissa Oliver**

Marissa discreetly came out from the corner after talking to Aiden. The boys had left her alone, which added the pressure. She had to work out the identity of the mystery statue, even though Aiden said to check out Kampe, then try and stop it from being stolen, all while taking pictures. Well that part she liked.

She walked over to the statue and took some pictures of the statues surrounding it then of the statue itself. She knew she wasn't very good with the espionage stuff but you made the most out of what you had.

"Hey Ryssa." Someone called her and she jumped up in fright. Her camera flew into the air but she caught it.

Ryssa turned to hug at Daphne. Daphne had started at Angel Grove High at the end of Ryssa's junior year. The two of them had spoke when they met but Daphne left at the start of their senior year to be home-schooled due to her mental issues. Whatever that meant, Ryssa didn't think she was crazy.

"Daphne! How have you been?" Ryssa said as she let go, only to have Daphne grab her hand and press it onto the statue.

"Not bad, the medication is apparently working."

"Oh." Ryssa said awkwardly. She really needed to get back to her job at hand. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I saw you needed help so I ran out to do just that. _What you are seeking for is with the Titans. When Father and son re-unite the tides will change. Beware of the Demon High Prince; he will present powerful gifts with a sacrifice you won't understand." _Daphne smiled before running towards the exit. Ryssa blinked a few times. What was Daphne talking about?

"Well that wad unexpected." Another voice said. "Hi I'm Selene wanting this statue, you're the pink ranger. I think we both know how this will go."

"Selene?"

"Oh you poor mortal. Well adios." The girl said teleporting out with the Kampe statue before Ryssa could react. She looked around to see some people staring at her.

"OMG did you see that!" She mock screamed. "I'm going to call the police." She said taking out her phone and running out the exhibit. She pocketed her phone and teleported to the Command Centre. "They got the statue." She said.

"We know. That new girl took it to the beach." Aiden replied.

"Let's go, this just got bad." She answered before the three of them beamed onto the beach.

Logan and Matt looked to have beaten the Laphoses (who should really be called lappies in her opinion) but Helios was leaning on the statue of Kampe with Selene next to him.

"Everyone's here great, meet my sister Selene. Selene the power rangers." Helios introduced.

"Charmed I'm sure." She greeted.

**Angel Grove Beach**

**Logan Scott**

Logan wanted to laugh. They had just beaten the Laphoses and they already had something else to deal with. No doubt it was the statue.

"Ever seen a statue some to life?" Helios asked. "Sweetheart?" Helios smirking at Taryn.

"Moronic Bastard!" She shouted, very unlike herself.

Helios rolled his eyes as he pulled out a crystal vial from behind his back. "Just for you sweetheart." He poured the liquid onto the statue, which Logan saw as the cue to morph. It was going to get ugly no doubt. While he doubted Helios would get his hands dirty, he didn't doubt the creature in the stone.

"Ready." He called.

"Ready." The other said.

"Olympic Force, Hermes... Spirit of Hermes, Red Olympic Ranger."

"Olympic Force, Poseidon... Spirit of Poseidon, Blue Olympic Ranger."

"Olympic Force, Athena... Spirit of Athena, Yellow Olympic Ranger."

"Olympic Force, Ares... Spirit of Ares, Black Olympic Rangers."

"Olympic Force, Aphrodite... Spirit of Aphrodite, Pink Olympic Ranger."

"What a lovely rainbow." Selene said dryly before vanishing.

"She gets bored easily." Helios said as the last of Kampe turned to flesh. "Have fun!" Helios added before vanishing himself.

The Kampe was more hideous in real life then when it was a statue; it stared at them with blood red eyes but did not move. 'Maybe she needs to adjust' Logan guessed.

Ryssa called her bow and fired a few arrows into the Kampe's tail. Her aim was much better than last time since all five of them had been training at the command centre. Kampe did a little jump but her scorpion tail did not leave the floor. She slithered towards them but she was still slow and they were able to get out of her way.

"You'd think with the amount of effort they went to get her, she'd be more of a threat." Matt smirked twirling his spear.

"She's getting her bearings. Kampe was the jailer for Kronos himself, she's powerful." Taryn said as she dodged the scythe that was thrown her way.

"You okay?" Matt asked which shocked Logan. Since when does he do that?

"If we finish her before she gets her strength." Aiden called.

"Right then. Caduceus Sword." Logan called.

"I don't think so." Selene said appearing out of thin air, "Why don't I help level the battlefield?"

Selene smiled as she blew some dust onto Kampe. Within seconds Kampe was much faster and stronger. Logan had to duck under her tail a few times before he was close enough to even land a striker of his sword.

"Watch out!" Ryssa shouted causing Logan to look up from the battle he was having with Kampe's tail. The thing was almost as big as Kampe herself.

A wave from the ocean was coming towards them, very close. But that wouldn't be possible naturally since they were far away from the tide at this time of day.

"I got this." Aiden said. The wave froze into ice then shattered when Aiden shot it.

"How dare you!" Selene screamed sending a white light towards Aiden. Aiden then turned into mist and the light fell into the sand. Ryssa sent a arrow at Selene who deflected it.

"Our powers of course." Taryn smiled as she manifested a very large rock. "Matt!" The older boy looked over and nodded this head. He picked up the rock, as if it was a feather, and threw it onto the tail that Logan had been fighting.

"Hey! I was winning." Logan whinned.

"Can we kill her?" Aiden shouted at them.

"She was a statue; I don't know if she would go to Tartarus or become non-existant." Taryn answered as she threw one of her daggers at Kampe, it went into her scorpion leg.

"Does it matter?" Matt shouted as he jumped on her back. 'What the?'

"Now is not the time for a pony ride." Logan stated. Matt only smirked as he pushed his spear into Kampe's back. Selene sent a light ball towards Matt, knocking him off, even though she was fighting with Aiden and Ryssa.

'Where was Taryn?' He wondered but she was nowhere to be seen, not since she made the boulder.

"We'll be back." Selene said flying over to Kampe then disappearing with her.

"Well that was fun." Aiden said as the four of them came over.

"Where's Taryn?" Ryssa asked.

"Good question. Power down." Logan said walking the length of the beach. Ryssa was shouting Taryn's name while Matt and Aiden went the other way. "Why is it always her?"

"Calm down Logan." Ryssa told him but it didn't help much.

"Calm down? The way she acted last time, I wouldn't be surprised to find her sleeping. What's that?" Logan pointed a hole in the sand, big enough to fit someone inside. Sure enough, inside was Taryn in her civilian clothes, covered in sand with a shovel.

"I found it." Taryn said climbing out of the hole with a small vial clenched in her hand.

"Found what?" Ryssa asked as the shovel vanished.

"The vial that had the potion that Helios used to bring the statue back to life. I thought we could run some tests on it." She explained.

"You should have told us if you were going off." Logan told her. He then understood that Taryn wasn't a team player; she did things she wanted when she wanted.

"Sorry." She smiled hesitantly.

Logan didn't respond as he spook into his communicator for Matt and Aiden to meet them back at command centre.

"What happened?" Hestia asked as soon as they landed. Logan went on to explain what had happened since they left for the museum and Hestia listened intently. "I'll run some tests, you five should get home, its dark out."

Logan nodded his head as he read the time on the side of the computer. 7.30. This parent's must have been worried.

"Hestia does the term 'Demon High Prince' mean anything to you?" Ryssa asked. 'Demon High Prince? Who?' Logan thought. Hestia looked surprised for a second before she covered it up quickly.

"Where did you hear that?" She asked.

"Who is that? A friend?" Ryssa asked.

"That is a story for another day." Hestia replied before walking off with the vial into one of the doors that appeared in the wall.

"Well that was odd." Matt said as he sat on his beanbag.

"Don't you have a home to get to?" Ryssa asked.

"Why? You inviting me to yours?" Matt joked but Ryssa was unimpressed.

"I'm off. I'll see you tomorrow morning Taryn."

"No wait, there's something we need to finish." Logan called. "Everyone stay." To his amazement they did so. Wow, he really thought there would be resistance. "Yesterday we fought the Harpy, our first battle and something happened that we need to talk about." He looked at Taryn who burst out crying.

"I'm sorry." She cried, "I... thought... he... liked... me." She managed to get out before sobbing some more.

Logan suddenly felt very awkward, when he had imagined telling her off he had not thought she would start crying. He shifted on the spot while Matt smirked at discomfort.

"Um, well. He didn't." He stammered out but it was the wrong thing to say.

"I know that!" She cried as a box of tissues flew past this head towards her.

"Look can you stop crying?"

"No."

"Fine. Just listen. You shouldn't have left the battle like you did today and yesterday. Granted today was to help us but you should have told us before. I understand you haven't known us for long but we're a team now and that means we're friends and trust each other."

"Friends huh? Alright then." Matt said. "I mean the world is all unicorn, faeries and rainbows right?"

"I don't even understand what you mean." Logan admitted. "Why don't we all just go home, I think we need to relax?"

"Don't tell me what to do! I'm not a dog that you say jump and I listen."

"What's gotten into you?" Ryssa asked walking over to him.

"I'm perfectly fine. You're my friend so I'll tell you the truth." He ended spitefully.

"What the hell man?" Logan placed a hand on Matt's shoulder only to have it shoved off. Hestia walked back into the command centre, looked up at them, and then left again.

"I need space." Matt said before teleporting out. Logan looked around the room. Taryn was crying, Aiden was playing on his phone and Ryssa wore a worried face.

"We'll meet tomorrow guys." He said before teleporting out himself.

**Park Residence**

**Matthew Park **

Matt slammed the door of his car, shoved his key in the house lock and stormed up to his room ignoring his mother's calls. He couldn't believe the bullshit that Logan was spouting, none of them were friends and just because they had to save the world together or whatever didn't mean he would start telling his secrets or braid someone's hair. No way in hell!

Neither he, Logan or Ryssa had even spoken much to Taryn before they were teleported into that command centre. Aiden spoke to her at dinner his parents had but he didn't like her. Matt himself didn't like Aiden, the boy thought he was too smart to talk to any of them and always tried to show off. Only Ryssa and Logan spoke to him. To be fair it was hard to hate Ryssa, but he had managed to at least dislike her. She was uptight; always rolling her eyes and taking pictures without asking permission. Surely it was illegal. And Logan. Who put him in charge? Why did the red automatically become leader? Matt didn't want to be leader himself but would have liked to have his opinion asked. Couldn't they have done a vote?

"How was school?" His dad asked walking into the room.

"We learnt, I listened. Normal day." He replied flipping the page of the book he was pretending to read.

"Why are you late? You missed dinner." Adam asked which made Matt want to throw something at the door. If he had wanted to talk to his parents he would have walked into the kitchen, but he had gone to his room which meant he didn't want to talk to them.

"Joined a new club."

"Come down and eat something." Adam paused for a moment as if to say something else but instead he closed the door as he left his son's room.

Matt stayed in his room for a while longer, flipping through the book as his thought took control. His thoughts were stopped when his wrist started to vibrate, he really hated that feeling. Even though he didn't want to talk to any of his 'friends' he knew that it wouldn't stop until he answered.

"What!" He shouted.

"Are you still in a mood?" Ryssa's voice came.

"I'm in my normal mood." He answered.

"Talk to me."

"I don't think so."

"Please." She pleaded.

"I don't think so." He repeated and cut the conversation. 'Might as well eat something'. He had only reached the bottom of the stairs when the doorbell went filling him with dread. He'd have to act happy happy with whoever it was since it would most likely be his parent's friends.

"Matt! Get the door." His mum voice came from the kitchen. He muttered a few choice words as he made his way to the front door.

He pulled it open to reveal a Ryssa with a bigger than normal bag. "Did your bag get pregnant or something?" He said nastily. To her credit she didn't even blink, just pushed past him. He closed the door then pulled her into the front room. "What are you doing here?" He whispered harshly.

"I had to make sure you were alright after you cut me off." She said staring at him, since she was wearing heels they were nearly the same height. He was still a few millimetres taller.

"That means leave me the hell alone." Ryssa rolled her eyes and sat on the arm of sofa. 'What was she doing?' "So that means you need to leave, preferably before my parents see you and invite you for dinner."

"Are you done?" She asked.

"Like hell."

"You say hell a lot." She noted.

"You roll your eyes a lot, but I don't point out your flaws." He called back. She narrowed her eyes at him before walking towards the kitchen. He grabbed her hand in the hallway. "Where are you going?" He hissed, careful not to alert his parents.

"I either talk to you alone or in front of your parents. Pick now Matthew." Matt sneered at her before grabbed her wrist and pulling her into the kitchen.

"Me and Ryssa have to do some homework. We'll be upstairs." He said as he turned to leave.

"I don't think, you haven't eaten." Tanya, his mum, said looking between the two of them.

"We had something before; I just had to get some supplies from home." Ryssa explained.

Matt didn't like a smile on his dad's face a single bit. "Fine but keep the door open." Matt shared a look with Ryssa. If they kept the door open and his parent walked past they could hear about Ranger business and Hestia was clear that civilians weren't to know. How would be explain that to his parents?

"Like hell." He said but then an amazing idea came to him. One that could work.

"Language Matthew!" Tanya reprimanded.

"Sorry mum. Yeah, I'll leave the door open." He said cheekily as he walked out. When the two of them got to his room he closed the door and placed a single book in front of it. Then he focused on making it heavy, he pictured the book as an elephant. "Go try opening the door." Ryssa sighed and pulled at the handle. It didn't budge.

"What did you do? Use superglue?" She asked as kept pulling.

"Something like that." He smirked, lounging on his bed, Ryssa soon gave up and took the computer seat but not before telling him that she will morph and jump out the window if he tried anything. Matt feigned innocence at her remark. "What are you doing here?" He asked getting straight to the point.

She stared at him for a bit, which was highly annoying, before sighing and pushing her chair across the room. "I wanted to see if you were alright." She admitted while he blinked at her in confusion.

"If I was alright?" He repeated.

"Yeah, you've been acting different the whole day and I wondered if something was wrong. I might be able to help."

"Well aren't you Saint Teresa." He called sarcastically before he could stop himself.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"No you're stubborn." She moved to sit on the bed which made him automatically sit up straight and move to the other end of the bed, away from her. If she saw his actions, she didn't say. "You can't keep it bottled up forever. What's going on? Tell me Matt." Ryssa sounded so young then, so naive. She actually expected him to tell her. Matt. The most closed off person in their year (there was this boy in the year below that growled at anyone that came next to him) to just open himself to her.

But the thing was he wanted to. He wanted to talk to her and tell her what was wrong because for once someone wanted to talk to him. It wasn't that his parents hated him or they didn't look after him properly. To Matt they were the best parents in the world and he wouldn't trade them for anyone. But there were things you couldn't tell your parents. It was things you could tell a sibling not a parent. Just small things like when you liked a girl, or when you wanted to role play as a little kid. Doing that stuff was different with a parent and with a child.

But Ryssa got that, he knew.

She was an only child too.

That when it clicked. Why he suddenly wanted to tell her why he was pissed off. "You're using mind control on me!" He said standing up.

"No I'm not!" She stood up too, as if readying herself for confrontation.

"Yes you are! Stop it!"

"I'm not Matt. I promise." She said calmly. He stared at her for a few minutes as he calmed down. When he calmed down he could think clearly and he remembered that Ryssa never lied. He had never heard her tell a single lie.

"Fine." He said and sat back down on the bed. She sat down too. Matt waited for her to ask again but she didn't just took out a cereal bar from her bag and bit into it. 'I guess I have to tell her now' He thought. "I just don't get how everyone can be so buddy buddy. The five of us had never talked to each other before going to the command centre and the way Logan speaks it's as if we've known each other for ages. I get that we go to the same school and our parents are all friends if not best friends but that doesn't mean we are. I just don't feel like we've spent enough time together to talk to each other like that." When she didn't say anything he continued. "Logan hadn't known Taryn long enough to tell her off about what she did. Sure she didn't do the smartest thing, but I don't think it warranted him telling her off. That was our first fight and she's new to the ranger thing just like me and like you. Everyone is acting like we've been doing his for week if not months but it's only been three days and a few hours. Three days Logan wouldn't have cared if someone flirted with Taryn and now he does? It's bloody stupid to think we are a team yet because we aren't."

He looked up from the book by the door to face her. Expect she was no longer on the other side of the bed; she was sitting on her knees right next to him. "Can I help you?" He asked, shifting a little away.

She didn't move from her spot only grabbed his left arm where the morpher/bracelet was. "Have you felt the power?" She asked cryptically.

"Of course, I have morphed you know."

"But have to _felt_ the power? I know it sounds sappy but when you fully trust yourself and your team you feel this power go through you. I like you can do anything with them at your side. Taryn felt it the moment she found out she was a ranger. I felt it the first time we morphed. That's why everyone acts like they've known each other for ages because to us we have. These people are one that we will share a lot with; you trust them to have your back. You need to trust us and trust yourself to trust us. We are the Olympic Force Rangers. Not the black or pink ranger. We are a team. Understand." Ryssa explained and Matt only nodded. All he got from that was that he needed to trust his team; everything else went in one ear and out the other.

Ryssa should stick to photography and not try public speaking. Her presentation in class stunk.

"I'll drive you home." Matt said moving to stand up from the bed.

Only Ryssa hadn't let go of his wrist. "Thanks." She said as he turned to look down at her.

"For what?"He asked confused. He looked down into her eyes, finding them different to normal. They weren't brown anymore; it was a rich chocolate brown that shone in the moonlight.

"Telling me even though you didn't want to. It means a lot."

Matt didn't say anything, only nodded but never stopped looking into her eyes. She didn't either. He had started to move back onto the bed when a loud vibrating sound went through the room. Ryssa looked away first and pressed the button on her wrist to start the communication. Matt didn't know what he felt, while he was angry had something hadn't happened he was also scared as to what would have happened. It was very confusing.

"It's Ryssa." She answered. Matt smirked at her breathlessness.

"Marissa, I have made the counter potion yet I need a final ingredient. I wonder if you happen to now the last person who touched the Kampe statue before she was teleported by Selene." Hestia answered.

"That was me." Ryssa said then her eyes went wide.

"That is very convenient. I would not ask unless it was necessary but I require a drop of your blood as the sealing agent for the potion. Then you may join the rest at the beach."

"At the beach?" Matt asked.

"Oh Matthew, I was to call upon you next. Yes I have sent Logan, Aiden and Taryn to the beach as Kampe has re-appeared."

"I'll come to HQ and Matt can go to help at the beach." Ryssa said and he nodded.

"Very well. Please hurry. I fear the other rangers have spent to long alone."

Ryssa said goodbye before the two of them walked out of the room. He told his parents he was dropping Ryssa home and didn't wait for an answer. While Ryssa teleported to the command centre, he drove top speed to the beach. It was times like this that he hated that teleporting only worked to and from the command centre, unless if you were Logan then you could teleport anywhere.

It took him five minutes to get to the beach, by that time Logan was fighting the Kampe while Aiden and Taryn fought the Lappies as Ryssa called them. All three were morphed so he morphed too.

**Angel Grove Beach**

**Logan Scott**

Logan had been fighting Kampe for a couple of minutes before he got shot that could destroy her. Hestia had said if they get an opening then to go for the kill. Since they hadn't got the anti-potion he took it.

He pulled his sword out of Kampe's stomach as Aiden and Taryn finished with the last of the Laphoses. Matt arrived at that moment and Ryssa teleported to the next to them vial in hand.

Selene appeared out of thin air and rolled the fallen Kampe over with her ballet flats, lace and all. "Unlucky." She said floated into the air. A bow appeared in one hand while a rainbow coloured arrow appeared in the other. She shot it straight into Kampe who grew into the size of very tall building. Selene then shimmered away.

"Ah hell." Matt said

"Zords!" Taryn jumped up and down at the idea. Logan hoped she and Aiden had finished making the zords, it only needed a touch up today.

"The zords are ready. You may call upon them." Hestia's voice came through his helmet.

"Let's go guys. Rooster Zord." He called.

"Horse Zord." Aiden said.

"Owl Zord!" Taryn giggled.

"Boar Zord."

"Dolphin Zord." Ryssa finished. The five mechanical animals rushed towards them. The Dolphin zord swam out of the water. The Owl and Rooster zords landed from the air. The Horse and Boar zords rode towards them at record speed.

Logan jumped and he landed inside the zord, on a red chair with all kinds of buttons in front of him on a console. It seemed the other rangers had also sat inside their own respective zords.

The pressed a button and aimed at Kampe before pressing it again. The tails from his rooster zord shot out like arrows, hitting Kampe one after the other. The owl zords flew towards Kampe and grabbed onto her wing, hanging on for a few moments before Kampe managed to shake her off. Sand went everywhere as she fell to the floor. The Horse and Boar zord both ran at Kampe from different side but she moved away and they hit each other instead. Logan sent another round of arrow tails before flying to knock her to the ground. Kampe hit the legs of his zord with her tails making him fall.

"I need to throw the vial at her." Ryssa voice came through his helmet.

"If we hold her down as you get a clear shot." Matt asked firing shots of fire from the nostrils of his zord.

"I don't know. That might be dangerous." She argued stabbing Kampe with the right end of the Dolphin zord.

"Trust us?" He asked and Ryssa was silent was a few seconds.

"Alright. How do we do this?" She asked.

"Everyone attack?" Matt joked.

"No better idea." Logan agreed. There really wasn't time to think of a plan of attack. Kampe was getting the upper hand; she'd just slapped Aiden to the sand with her tail. Logan flew for Kampe's tail and fired arrow at it while Matt shot a laser at the same place weakening it. Hopefully that would keep it out of action for a few moments. Aiden kicked Kampe's head with his zord, which didn't do much expect make her angry at him. While she was looking at Aiden, Taryn opened the mouth of her zord to let out what looked like confetti. Only when it touched Kampe, small explosions went off along her body.

"NOW!" Matt shouted. Logan was sure he was now partially deaf.

Ryssa walked out of her zord and threw the vial; only she was too far away to reach Kampe. Matt, who must have left his own zord, grabbed the vial as it started to fall and threw it at Kampe, himself with it. Matt fell the moment he touched Kampe's head but luckily Taryn flew in time to catch him.

Kampe shimmered and returned to her normal, much smaller size. Logan jumped out of his zord only to have Kampe growl at him as she turned back into stone. They waited a few moments for any unexpected suprises before de-morphing.

Logan tried to ignore that Taryn was in her nightwear, which was a small pair of shorts and tank top. She didn't seem to notice her state of undress as she yawned.

"I'll take her back to the museum. Hopefully no one noticed." He said touching Kampe and teleporting to the museum. He put her back on the podium and prayed to whoever was out there that she was in a very different position than she was yesterday.

**Taryn's Apartment**

**Helios**

Helios laughed as he watched the yellow ranger fall onto her bed. She hadn't even bothered to get under the covers. It was a silly sight but then the girl in yellow was odd and strange. At least to him.

He waited a few moments before jumping from his tree branch onto the floor, without making a sound.

He knew he should have been back with his sister and mother helping Lord Kronos with the next attack, but instead he was making sure the yellow ranger was safe. He'd been at the fight at the beach, which ended several minutes ago, hidden upon a tree. He then watched as they de-morphed followed the yellow ranger back to her apartment. Of course he wouldn't enter her home without invitation so he perched himself on the tree branch outside her room.

Now he was walking the road in human guise. The things he did to annoy his mother.

"Brother there's a development." Selene said appearing next to him. When she saw he looked human, she too changed.

"Like what?" He asked, bending down to tie laces of his shoes. 'Damn human contraptions' he thought.

"A prophecy was made today." He snapped his head up at her.

"Shit!" He grabbed her hand and teleported them to the Titan HQ.

**Hope you liked it. **

**They got their zords! YAY!**

**Random question but who do you think would be the last person to leave to the ranger group: Logan, Aiden, Taryn, Matt or Ryssa?**

**Next chapter will be up after Thursday, because university dealine, and after I upload the next Angelic chapter. I've been neglecting story. **

**Next Chapter: **Will have Karone, Nassa and/or Zhane. We'll find out more about Daphne. A certain good has gone missing and Logan gets a crush... Ahhh 3


	4. Immortal By Birth

**Sorry this took long, I had to work out Daphne's past to write this chapter. **

**Chapter Four: Immortal by Birth**

**Command Centre**

**Logan Scott**

"Are you sure?" Matt asked very sceptical.

"That's what I heard." Ryssa called again. "_What you are seeking for is with the Titans. When Father and son re-unite the tides will change. Beware of the Demon High Prince; he will present powerful gifts with a sacrifice you won't understand._"

"I wonder what is it we are looking for?" Taryn asked from her seat. Ryssa had called them early that morning to meet at the Command Centre. While he didn't mind waking up earlier to get there, Matt was pissed at being woken up. Then they got there and Ryssa started spouting out about something she heard from Daphne.

"You believe this?" Logan turned around to face her.

"Of course. If Ryssa believes an oracle spoke to her then I believe her."

"The problem isn't the prophecy it's Daphne. She's known to have problems. Mental problems. She's always saying these things." Aiden explained.

"Why does saying prophecies make her mad?" Taryn asked confused. Was she serious?

"They aren't prophecies they were delusions."

"You take that back!" Ryssa screamed from her seat by the computer. "It was a prophecy and I'll prove it." She went back to clicking on the keyboard.

"And how will that happen?" Matt asked her. Ryssa ignored him and continued her search.

"What are you doing?" Taryn asked as she materialised some nail polish and started on her hands. Yellow, of course.

"Everything was really vague, there weren't any names expect a title. Demon High Prince. I'm searching him on the internet." Ryssa said not turning around.

"I doubt you'd find him on facebook." Logan joked.

"Why search the internet when we can ask Hestia. She'll know." Aiden suggested.

"I doubt that. Didn't you see how she avoided the subject last time?" Matt reminded them.

She had totally changed the subject. "We make her tell us." Logan answered.

"She's a Goddess." Taryn said, "She won't tell us a thing."

"And we have spirits of the Gods. She'll spill whatever she knows." Matt said.

"And where would she be?"

"How the hell should I know?" Matt shrugged falling onto his seat, "we just corner her."

"Yeah sure." Logan scoffed. Hestia was a goddess, they couldn't corner her. They did and she'd just vanish to somewhere else.

"Guys we have school. You know the place we go to learn." Aiden called from the seat he had pushed Ryssa off. Aiden was much more adept at computers than Ryssa, even if she didn't want to admit it.

"I have to find out about this. I know I'm right." Ryssa called, grabbing her bag and teleporting out of the command centre. Taryn's bag floated across the room and she was gone leaving the boys alone.

"She won't get anywhere with this." Matt called as he made his way to the computer, Logan followed and soon the three of them were huddled around the massive screen.

"Every time I type in 'Demon High Prince' it just shows me demons."

"Ah man, so now we have Titans and Demons to worry about. Why can't Angel Grove lose the sign saying 'Take over the world'? I'd sleep sounder." Matt complained.

Logan rolled his eyes and scanned the list of websites, "Hey check out that one," He said pointing to the only one that wasn't about demons. The page was simple, a painting of a massive statue and the caption reading 'Colossus at Rhodes – The enemy'. Translation: Dead End.

"Well that was helpful." Matt called putting his bag on his shoulder, "but we have school. Never thought I'd be the one to say that."

"Come Aiden. We're meant to be role models." Logan said pulling Aiden by the collar, the blue ranger didn't like the idea of leaving the super computer, giving out a few groans as they teleported to the school. "I'll see you at lunch."

Aiden walked away grumbling about how no one even knew it was them. Logan shook his head and walked into his maths class.

**Angel Grove Community Centre**

**Helios**

"Why are we here?" Selene complained as she looked around the centre with a disdainful face.

"I needed somewhere there were a lot of people." He said sipping his smoothie. It was mango and something; he hadn't paid much attention when he ordered it.

"Come to terrorise the little children?" Selene quipped but it was not appreciated by her brother.

"This isn't funny. The prophecy is going to ruin everything."

"So a girl spoke a few words, hardly makes it something to worry about. And _you _of all people have little to fuss over."

"Shut up." He narrowed his eyes at the while gripping the drink a little tighter, "We all should be afraid."

"Since when do you fear anything?"

"I'm afraid for Eos."

"Our sister can look after herself," Selene answered taking the drink from him. Helios ran a through his hair, he had thought Selene would be a little considerate about the situation their sister was in, but like always Selene cared little about their baby sister. She could never get over the fact that Eos had found love while she was alone for three thousand years.

"If the prophecy is correct then Rhodes will be back." Helios spoke after a few minutes of silence. While it would be good to see this best friend again, the last time was just over two thousand years ago, Rhodes leaving the Demon Realms would only spell trouble.

"So? Maybe he'll join Lord Kronos against the Olympians. He's declared war on them and we could damn well use the extra help."

"Rhodes is just as likely to declare war on the Titans as he is to join them. He's never been the most loyal. Then we'd be fighting the Olympians from one side and him on the other. Use that pretty head of yours and think for once." He didn't that that would mean all three teams would be fighting each other, if Rhodes stayed out the fight it would be better for him.

"One with a purpose. Take that girlfriend of his, it will secure his affiliation." Helios shook his head at the disdain coming out of this sister's mouth. She still hadn't forgiven Rhodes for what happen all those centuries ago. She should have known better than to think Rhodes would care for anyone.

"Take her from him and you will wish you hadn't been born. He will destroy every Titan and his brother will help. You don't spend three thousand years in Tartarus with the Titans without learning a few of their tricks. While the two brothers see eye to eye on little, trust me when I say sister that taking that _girl_ will cause you your death." He lectured his twin; she needed to understand exactly what she was saying. Rhodes and Teodor will always hate each other, but they were powerful. If they joined the Power Rangers, the odds would certainly not be in the Titans favour anymore.

"The way you speak brother, it makes it seem you do not want Lord Kronos to win." Selene commented but he noticed the threat underneath her words.

"I'll deal with the Rangers; you make sure Lord Kronos does not hear of the prophecy." With that he strode out the juice bar, leaving his sister alone once again.

**Angel Grove High School**

**Logan Scott**

"Five hours and all I learnt was to not sit next to Mitchell." Matt huffed at the two of them sat on the field.

"He can't be that bad." Logan tried to reason but only got a 'your-kidding-me-right' look back. Before he could ask what Mitchell had done that was so bad his communicator went with a shrill beeping sound. When he was sure no one was around he opened the channel to Hestia's voice.

"Helios is attacking outside the public library, hurry Rangers."

"Good thing it's lunch time." He said after saying he and Matt would leave immediately.

"But food," Matt started looking down at this sandwich.

"Come on." He grabbed Matt's wrist and teleported the pair of them to where Helios and a dozen Laphies were terrorising the Book Nerds of Angel Grove.

Helios looked to be preoccupied with his thoughts when they first arrived but the moment he saw the two of them a wide smirk broke out across his face, "Hope you had a nice sleep. Attack!"

The Laphies broke into two groups forcing Matt and Logan to fight separately. "Does he have no friends? He attacks us every day." Matt called as Logan punched a Laphies into dust.

"Less talking, more dying." Helios called from the branch he was perched upon. Why did he like trees so much? "Where are the other rangers anyway? Blue, pink and yellow if I'm not mistaken. Oh well, I'll get to them after you're done for."

"Good luck with that." Logan said as he ducked, causing two Laphies to ram each other with their swords.

"Only the weak need luck, I can assure you, luck is something you will need."

"Stop talking to the guy. You aren't his friend." Matt shouted as he smashed a large boulder onto a Laphy.

"Have you met my friend? Of course not, where are my manners. Rangers, Python. Python, the Rangers. Oh and here are the other three, I think we'll all have a lovely time together."

"You really love the sound of your voice." Logan commented as smiled as the smirk dropped from Helios's face. "Ready?"

"Ready." His friends called.

"Olympic Force, Hermes... Spirit of Hermes, Red Olympic Ranger."

"Olympic Force, Poseidon... Spirit of Poseidon, Blue Olympic Ranger."

"Olympic Force, Athena... Spirit of Athena, Yellow Olympic Ranger."

"Olympic Force, Ares... Spirit of Ares, Black Olympic Rangers."

"Olympic Force, Aphrodite... Spirit of Aphrodite, Pink Olympic Ranger."

"Do you ever tire of looking like a freaking rainbow?" Helios quipped before rolling his eyes, "Alright I'm coming. Until next time rangers." With that the Sun God vanished in a golden shimmer leaving behind a very large snake on the pavement.

"What do we do, give it to the Zoo?" Matt asked looking at the snake like it would grow another head.

"Can we keep it?" Taryn gushed only to get flicked in the head by Ryssa. The snake then looked up at them, slid its tongue from its mouth and blinked. Within seconds two legs grew from the back of its body and two hands grew from the centre. It stood on its newly formed legs, its size staggering over theirs. "I don't want it anymore."

"Nice snake man, you'll let us beat you won't you." Aiden said to which the snake-thing only hissed.

How were they supposed to fight a snake? It wasn't as if they could break its bones.

"Any bright ideas?" He asked nervously.

"Rose Arrows." Ryssa called and fired at the snake. Unfortunately it was able to slide and dodge all the arrows, then whipped out it tongue at Ryssa which sent her flying back into the wall of the nearby building.

"Caduceus Sword."

"Trident Laser."

"Chariot Sword."

"Charge." Logan chanted as they three of them charged towards the snake thing. They managed to get a few good hits but the snake was too slippery for them and they would end up hitting each other more than the monster itself.

"Girl Power." Taryn giggled as she and Ryssa began to attack. Logan hung back; there wasn't much he could do with his injuries. He was sure his shoulder was bruised from where the side of Matt's spear hit it and his side was hurting like hell from where Aiden's shot went. It wasn't their fault though; he had hit them with his sword a few times. Python was just too slippery, moving at the last second so they couldn't stop themselves from the attack. Or move to defend themselves.

"I hate this thing." Taryn said as she limped then charged again at the monster.

"Stop!" Someone called running into the fight in front of the monster.

"What the- ? Daphne move!" Ryssa called but the girl held her ground.

"NO! Leave him alone." That was all the time the snake needed to burrow its way into the ground. Logan ran over to peer inside the newly made hole, the Python was long gone.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked, grabbing onto Daphne's arm and shaking her. Maybe that will get her brain in gear.

"I can't let you hurt him."

"He's going to terrorise the whole of Angel Grove now."

"You don't know him." Daphne said moving herself from his grip. He held his hands in fists by this side.

"And you're such an expert." He joked but her face didn't appreciate the joke.

"Of course I am. I've lived with him for three thousand years."

"Sure," He scoffed, "Because you're three thousand years old."

"I am."

"You're a seventeen year old girl." He pleaded, "Have your medication."

"I don't need any medication, Logan."

"How did you?"

"Know who you are? Please I knew who you were going to be the moment I saw you months ago. The Blue is Aiden, the Pink Ryssa and the Black is Matt. Not sure about the yellow though."

"How?" That was all he managed to get out before Aiden spoke, "We need to be at school. Lunch is over."

He shook his head, "Alright the four of you get to school. I've got a free so I'll make sure Daphne gets home." His teammates nodded before teleporting themselves to the command centre.

"Come on," He said once he had demorphed behind the bushes, "You have a lot to explain."

**Titan Mansion**

**Helios**

"You thought you could keep it a secret from me!" Kronos shouted at Helios while his mother sat to the side without saying a word. "The great Helios thinks he's better than me, more powerful than me."

"I haven't done anything." He stood his ground.

"Three thousand years with these humans. Do you think it has made you wiser? Older? It has certainly made you bolder." Helios tried not to cringe; he had said the exact words to Eros on his 18th Birthday Celebration.

"Maybe it would be best to punish him." Theia called from her seat next to Kronos.

"Punish me how mother?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Oh I know there is little that will affect you. Selene why don't you bring your sister here."

"Don't you dare!"

"You think you can threaten us? We are your elders, boy." Kronos shouted.

"Fine, do what you will Lord Kronos. I have Rangers to destroy."

"Yes, the only thing I have told you to do and you can't even do that right."

"They are a lot more resourceful than we thought."

"You not we. They are humans, you are a god. Surely you have the intelligence to outwit a few corporal shells."

'Oh but I can outwit you just fine' he thought gleefully, "I try harder next time." He gritted out.

"I want a ranger head on my wall or I'll have yours." Kronos threatened. Helios bowed low to Kronos, ignored his mother and sister and strode out of the Throne room. It was a lot darker than the Throne Room on Mount Olympus and a Sun God did not do well in darkness.

**Scott Household**

**Logan Scott**

"So you're telling me that you're Daphne, the same Daphne from the myth. That Apollo fell in love with you and gave you the power of prophecies as a gift. He wanted to marry you but you hated him and became a tree to escape him. He then gave your tree immortality and made the Python your protector."

"I've only said it about five times." Daphne commented very bored.

"Now you're free and so is Python, who only listen to Apollo."

"Yes, but somehow Helios has been able to control him."

"One more time please."

"No. The only way I can be free is if Apollo's powers have diminished and that can only happen if he'd weakened. I've spent months looking for him and nothing, I think he's missing."

"How can a god go missing?" He asked bringing his legs under him on the bed.

"Gods went missing all the time back home," Logan frowned; back home meant three thousand years ago, "Eros went under the radar for a whole month with my cousin."

"Your cousin?"

"Psyche, the Goddess of Souls. Expect then she was human. Anyway the point was that Gods could go missing if they wanted, you just had to know the right person."

"I fail to see how this helps with destroying Python." He commented while she rolled her eyes.

"You don't destroy him, once we find Apollo he will make Python good again."

"What if we don't find him? What if he doesn't want to be found?"

"Apollo loves me. He will find me if I ask for him."

"Three thousand years, probably got over you. And you don't even like him."

"You wouldn't understand. Just don't kill Python okay?"

"If you can find Apollo before my team find Python I'll give him to you. If not then you're out of luck. And anyway, Hestia says that all the monsters we defeat just end up in the underworld. Can't you just ask Hades for your pet back?"

Daphne shifted uncomfortably, "Me and Persephone aren't on the best of terms. I'd rather not talk about it."

Logan chose not to comment at that, whatever issues they had all those years ago probably weren't even there anymore. But Daphne seemed stuck in the past, maybe if he could get her to see she wasn't there anymore.

"Alright. I'm giving you an hour."

"You seem awfully sure you'll find Python before I do." Daphne answered raising an eyebrow.

"Well I'm very committed."

"Sure," Daphne said obviously not entirely convinced, "I'll leave now to find my guardian."

**Angel Grove Park**

**Matthew Park**

Matt leaned against the tree, under its shade as he watched everyone go about their lives without a care in the world. He'd invited the others to his 'relaxation time' but Aiden said she had a paper to write, Taryn had nodded but the moment they got there she ran off without a word. Logan didn't even reply to his text. So it was just him and Ryssa to which he wasn't even complaining. Right now though she was in the bathroom which was code for 'I'm going to the Command Centre because I don't trust public restrooms'. She'd be some time, more if Hestia found her and asked her to do something.

He knew he should probably have been trying to find Python but the snake was just a snake, when it showed up he'd show it who was boss.

Just then something fell from the branch above him to next to him. Matt frowned when he saw what it was._ Something_ was the correct word.

"Trust me I didn't come here from my own free will." Helios muttered as he looked everyone but Matt. He wasn't wearing the freaky armour as he usually did but the golden headband was still around his head. Instead he was wearing black and gold high tops, black skinny jeans, a white shirt and long sleeved deep purple slim jacket with golden buttons. Normally Matt wouldn't care what guys wore but it felt odd to see Helios in anything other than his stupid armour. And it was odd that Helios looked so at ease in his new mortal guise.

"Let's cut the crap and get down to why your here. Asking you to leave will obviously not work." Matt answered as he took off his hoodie. Just sitting next to the Sun God was like he was closer to the sun.

"I like the way you think Black Ranger. You weren't my first choice that is true." Matt sighed, it seemed Helios wanted to tell his life story. Since he was a god this was going to take some time. "The Blue Ranger wants to separate my head from my body, while he couldn't I don't want to offer the chance. Red is even lower than you on my list of people and Taryn seems put off with me after the stunt I pulled. Fascinating little creature isn't she. It was between you and Pinky and since I can't find here, you're the last choice."

"Don't I feel loved?" He muttered sarcastically.

Helios ignored him and waved at some girls that were staring at them. "I'll take care of Python and take the prophecy girl off your hands if you do something for me."

"No deal." Matt replied looking straight ahead.

"You want to keep your problems in the air?"

"We aren't giving you Daphne."

"Why does she mean something to you?" Helios smirked.

"She's a friend."

"People have betrayed friends for less."

"Maybe yours." The words were barely out of this mouth before he was slammed up against the tree, his feet a few centimetres from the ground.

"This new act of yours, are you tired of it yet?" Apparently friends were a touchy subject.

"Let him go." Taryn said confidently, her hands crossed over her chest.

"I would be more than happy if you took his place." Helios smiled but Taryn didn't look impressed.

"I wouldn't be happy."

"I can change your mind within seconds." Helios leered letting go of Matt to move towards Taryn. Matt was about to move to stop the two of them when Taryn stopped him with a look. "Care to try?" Taryn went to slap him but Helios caught her hand and threw her around, luckily she caught her balance and didn't fall. "You know a sensual touch works better than a vicious one. But if you into that I'm more than happy to co-operate."

"Why are you here?" Taryn asked then looked around smiling, "And without your sidekicks?"

"I came to talk to Black here since_ you_ were not willing to listen."

"Oh." Was all Taryn said her face openly showing her confusion, Matt groaned when her mouth turned into a hundred watt smile. She was doing so well at lying but then she wouldn't be Taryn if she lied easily.

"He says he'll kill Python and take Daphne for a favour." Matt explained. The idea somehow sounded even worse than before.

Helios opened his mouth as if to say something then stopped himself. "What favour?" Taryn asked instead.

"I haven't decided yet."

"I've already said no deal. Once Golden boy here leaves, we can deal with the snake ourselves." Matt answered. Surely fighting a snake couldn't be that hard.

"Snake," Helios laughed now leaning against the tree. "You won't be able to destroy him, he's immortal and ageless meaning even trying to kill him will only be a waste of energy. Humans were made in god's image therefore they share some of the same weaknesses; nothing was made in Python image nor was he made to any others. No one knows his weakness except Apollo and hello, hello that god's kinda not here." Helios paused for a second, his eyes shining under the sun. "I give you my word I won't kill the snake he's a protector of Daphne, killing him would kill her too."

"Why do you care what happens to her?" Taryn asked.

"I have my reasons. Look I'll even let stupid red be there when I turn them back."

"No deal." Matt repeated.

"Your loss." Helios shrugged. "See you around."

**Angel Grove Park**

**Logan Scott**

Logan watched as Daphne tried to call Python to her but it wasn't working, "If you can see the future can't you just see where he'll be."

"It doesn't work like that." She answered as she pressed her ear to the ground.

"That's what the movie's say." He muttered as his morpher went off. Making sure there was no one around he answered.

"He's by the tire yard." Aiden's voice said which made Daphne take off running.

"I'll be right here." He said as he went behind a tree to morph. "Olympic Force, Hermes... Spirit of Hermes, Red Olympic Ranger." He then teleported in front of the running Daphne, grabbed her by the shoulders and teleported to the tire yard. Sure enough a fifty foot Python was standing, much taller than the piles.

Daphne moved forward as if to talk to him but he pulled her back when Python bared it's teeth at her. Daphne bit her lip then sat down on one of the smallest piles, cradled her palms and stared into them as if she could see something.

"Took your time." Matt called from his Boar Zord.

"We can't all be doing nothing with our lives." He responded before calling his own zord. "So what's happened so far."

"Well Aiden and Ryssa managed to hold him down long enough for me to attack but then that Moon hippie turned up and shot him making what you see before you."

"And where's Helios." Logan asked. Helios was usually behind these types of things.

"Chilling in his gothic palace, no doubt." Matt responded which set Taryn into a fit of giggles.

"I hate to break the bromance, but I'm getting creamed." Ryssa called.

"Need a man to help you out?" Matt teased.

"When you see one, send him my way." Ryssa answered to which Logan and Aiden laughed.

"Taryn stay in the air, don't land on the ground." Logan commanded. "Me and Aiden will take the left and Matt you take the right. Ryssa I want you to attack from the back, try and get him away from the entrance."

After a round of affirmatives, Taryn look of to the sky. When Python saw the move he extended his head upwards and tried to bit into the Owl Zord. Only that left the rest of his body unprotected. Ryssa used the Dolphin Zord to spray water onto Python but it slid right off. Logan fired arrows from the Rooster Zord but they only released small sparks onto the skin.

"This isn't working." Aiden called as he came back, a small piece of the Horse Zord's leg missing.

A noise caught his attention so he looked down to see Daphne trying to tell them something. He opened the hatch to his cock-pit to hear her better. "Join your Zords. You'll get more power."

"How?"

"I don't know." She replied. 'Great, now what.' He wondered before contacting Hestia. She told him he had to press the purple button on the console in front of him. Together all five of them pressed the button and they moved closer automatically. The Boar became the left leg while the Horse Zord became the right. The Dolphin Zord became the left arm and the Owl became the right arm. They connected to the Rooster Zord which became the body and head. The wings from the Owl Zord connected together to became a shield, while a sword came out of the left leg. Logan smiled into his helmet as he entered a much bigger cock-pit. He was in the middle, Aiden to his Left and Taryn to his right. Matt and Ryssa were in the row behind them, Matt behind him and Aiden and Ryssa behind him and Taryn.

"Olympic Max MegaZord."

Logan looked Python straight into the eye, now they were at the same height. They sent a kick using the left leg into Python who sent acid back at them from its mouth. They moved, much quicker than he would have thought, but it was still too slow as the acid touched the right arm.

They got pushed around a few more times, but they were able to hit back just as well. Logan sighed they couldn't go on for much longer so they made a final attempt by combining all their power. They ran at Python, sword raised, then threw the shield into the air and kicked it towards the snake. Python was obviously surprised; he tried to stop the shield from touching him which left an opening for them to strike with the sword. Python fell to the ground then shrunk back into the size of a large snake.

Daphne ran to her friend, eyes tearing up. Logan demorphed wondering why Python hadn't vanished into a shimmer like the other monsters.

"He was never in Tartarus remember," Ryssa answered after no doubt reading his mind, "And he's a good guy right."

"Oh you did well." An annoying voice called from the top of a tyre pile. Helios smiled down at them in civilian clothing. "Didn't think you could actually stop him. He must have been fighting my control, oh well."

"How?" Daphne asked looking up at Helios with more hate then Logan had ever seen.

"Oh you know how." Helios answered, his face softening for a second then reverting back to it I-couldn't-care-less face. "Sleep time now, love. You owe me Rangers." Helios called and before anyone could even blink Daphne and Python were consumed in a gold shimmer, Helios nowhere to be seen. The gold shimmer cleared to show a laurel tree with a snake image woven into his bark. Matt grabbed the trunk of the tree and without a single word Logan teleported the two of them to a secluded part of Angel Grove where they replanted her.

"How was he able to do that?" Matt asked.

"I don't know. What did he mean we owe him?" Logan answered.

"Just that I guess."

**Astroship**

**Karone**

"You're sure?" Karone asked grabbing the edge of the console nervously; she really hoped Andros was wrong.

"He's nowhere to be found. I extended search parameters to all of them. He's not in sectors 1-100."

"What about the others? The President is counting on us."

"I know that Karone, Ashley's working on the other sector but you know they'll take longer to search."

"Because there further away." She explained to which he nodded.

"Are you fine there? I could always come and meet you. I know Zhane can be a handful sometimes."

"No that's okay; you need to stay there in case something happens. With Tarek missing its only a matter of time before something happens."

"It's all fine here. How's Nassa?"

"She's fine, keeps asking when she'll see Taryn."

"You haven't told her then?"

"And tell her what? We'll see Taryn on her birthday and then I'll tell her. I'll tell them both."

"I told you to leave her with me." Andros commented but Karone shook her head.

"With the resistance I don't want to chance it. You never know what they will do. Not that I don't think you and Ashley are unable to look after her." She added quickly

"Ashley's calling me. Look after yourself sister, and wish happy birthday to my niece for me." Andros said before he cut the transmission.

Karone sighed, it wasn't easy but Andros had said it was for the best. She and Zhane would be on the ship looking for Tarek while he and Ashley stayed on KO-35, scanning for Tarek remotely and trying to keep the peace. Karone just felt like neither of them got the better end of the deal.

**End of Chapter**

**I wasn't really pleased with the middle bits, basically anything with Daphne. Don't know why but she was just kind of annoying me. **

**This was kind of a filler chapter, the only important thing was the Zords combining and Karone's conversation with Andros. **

**Who Tarek is and why he's important will be explained later. However he is NOT the son of Andros/Ashley or Zhane/Karone. **

**The next chapter was going to be about Taryn but I'm going to do it about Aiden instead. **

**What did you think? **

**Any character you like or dislike?**

**Let me know **


	5. Invisible like Ninjas

**I updated the last chapter and changed Tanek's name to Tarek, it just fits better I think. **

**Chapter Five: Invisible like Ninjas**

**Greenfield Road**

**Aiden Johnson**

"Olympic Max Megazord!"

Aiden used his controls to send a kick to the monster in front of him. The cock pit of the Megazord gave a bird's eye view of the whole of Angel Grove and were it not for the monster in front of them, Aiden would have enjoyed to look at the view. He knew Ryssa would certainly enjoy taking pictures. But her mum still had one of her cameras, her maths teacher took the other and the last was getting repaired. Aiden didn't understand why she didn't just buy a new one or have Taryn manifest one for her.

Helios had sent a monster after them only this time it wasn't a mythical creature like all the others, it was just a monster that used to be around when the first rangers were in Angel Grove. This monster was bright purple and could freeze people into ice. Since they'd defeated the smaller version all the people who had turned into ice figurines became normal but then the monster turned big so they formed the Megazord.

"He's ice right, can't you just melt him." Matt asked as he sent an attack which in turn set the monster falling to the floor narrowly missing an abandoned car on the street.

"It doesn't work like that." Aiden answered as Taryn pulled two levers down on her controls. Aiden frowned at his lie; he didn't exactly like lying but he couldn't tell them the truth. He'd seen Taryn manifest all sorts of this, Ryssa had read minds, Logan teleported all over the place (saving money on gas) and even Matt was taking advantage of this powers. How was he going to say he couldn't even use his? Every time he tried to turn something into ice it didn't work. He tried to turn a glass of water into ice and it only got marginally cooler. He'd tried to absorb the ice into himself and it only burned is hand.

How was he supposed to even use his powers?

'_You'll be fine'. _Ryssa said into his mind which made him turn his head to see her.

"Dude, focus." Logan called sending an attack which defeated the monster. It shrunk into a rock with the image of the monster carved into the flat side. Was this the new way to make monster for the Titans?

They jumped out of the cock pit and Taryn picked up the rock, it neatly fitting into her palm, "I have a free period now, I'll take it to Hestia."

"Alright, the rest of us get to school. I don't think Mr Oliver would excuse us being late." Logan answered.

"We could always tell him we're rangers." Aiden joked.

"That will go down well." Ryssa said as the four of them walked towards Matt's car. Ryssa climbed into the back with him and every so often he could feel a concerned look being sent his way from where she sat. He firmly kept his eyes on looking out of the window.

"Should I be worried that Kronos still hasn't made an appearance?" Logan asked once the car was nearing the school.

"He's probably butt ugly and has to be kept locked up to not scar anyone." Matt joked. "Or he's too scared of us."

"Probably why he sends Helios and Selene in his place." Ryssa added.

"All bad guys have a henchman or two."

"But Selene isn't a very good henchman; she just shoots her arrows of rainbows and disappears again."

"And Helios is much better. The guy is so conflicted, one second I'm going to destroy the next let me help you."

"You're still worried about the favour aren't you?" Ryssa asked her voice lower and concerned.

"Of course." Matt answered back, "I told him no and Taryn told him no, but he did it anyway."

"That doesn't mean we owe him anything." Aiden said putting his two cents in.

"I know but I don't think he does." No one said anything after that; they simply followed the crowd that was walking into Angel Grove High after eating their lunch.

When the four of them got to science they smiled, Dr Oliver was late. Again. Aiden took his normal seat at the middle of the classroom and Ryssa took the seat next to him. Matt shot her a confused look since they always sat together but she shook her head and poked Aiden in the shoulder. Aiden shrugged and opened his book to start taking notes. Even though he was a Junior, the school had put him into the Senior class for science which was how he was in the class.

"I could help you control your powers." Ryssa whispered leaning towards him just as Dr Oliver walked in apologising for his lateness.

"I have it under control." He whispered back, copying what was being written on the board.

"Turn this water bottle into ice then." She said pushing her bottle towards him. Logan turned back to them but turned back when Ryssa shook her head at him.

"I don't want to right now."

"It's been over a month, Aiden. You have to be used to your powers by now."

"I just haven't had the time to focus on learning it." He lied.

"Sure," She said not convinced, "are you sure this has nothing to do with your fear of water?"

"I don't know."

"I think we should try it out."

"It's hardly the time for Exposure Therapy."

"It's worth a try."

"Do we have to talk about this now?"

"No talking!" Dr Oliver said interrupting his own speech. Aiden thought he was talking to him and Ryssa but he was actually talking to a group of three at the front.

"We're trying to work out who the rangers are." Tadd volunteered which caused a shiver to run up Aiden's spine.

"Relax it's only Tadd." Ryssa whispered. Aiden turned to see to Dr Oliver would say.

"My class isn't the time to be talking about the rangers and I don't think they'd want their identities to be known."

"That's what I said, if they wanted to be known they would have exposed themselves by now." Chloe reasoned. Macie scoffed but didn't say anything.

"Do you have nothing better to do then think about the rangers?" Matt commented as he leaned back on his chair.

"All four legs on the floor Matt. Now let's get back to the prehistoric era." Dr Oliver said ending the conversation on rangers. Aiden worried about what would have happened if it had continued. He didn't think they be exposed at the rangers but feared that Matt and Tadd would start fighting again.

**Titan Headquarters**

**Helios**

Helios frowned as Kronos stood from his throne, "It wasn't my fault."

"Then who's is it? It's been a month and the most you've done is, wait what have you done?"

"I've been trying, My Lord. But those blasted rangers are better than I thought." 

"You're a god; a few humans are nothing to you. To us."

"Maybe if I could take Medusa or the Minotaur?"

"And let you get them sent back to Tartarus. I think not. If you want something done you have to do it yourself."

"Do you mean you will plan an attack against the rangers yourself?" Theia asked. Helios wondered what his mother was up to; it wasn't as if she cared much about anything but herself.

"I will have to, but I will only attack one. Exploit their weakness and make them destroy the group from within."

"Do you know who they are in their human guises?"

"Do you think me stupid sister? Of course I know, I also know the best one to utilise."

"Very well. I will send the Laphoses to Eos. Punishment for Helios's failure." Helios wasn't on the best of terms with his mother, but at the moment he regretted ignoring Rhodes when the boy had said he would kill her permanently for him. It was inhuman that his older sister had to be punished for his own mistakes. He had volunteered once to take the beatings himself but Kronos only laughed and walked off.

Helios waited until his mother had left the room before addressing his uncle, "Why must you abuse my sister? She is an innocent in all this."

"No one is innocent in this; you chose this path and must now suffer for it." Kronos answered before walking out himself.

**Johnson Household **

**Aiden Johnson**

"We're going to Adam's house tomorrow morning so be ready bright and early." His mum told him as he started to make his way up the stairs.

"Why?" He asked stepping back down.

"It's his birthday, I told you before. He's having a barbeque in the afternoon. Make sure your home by two so we can go together."

"Fine." Aiden answered too tired to argue. It wasn't that he hated going to Matt's house, in fact it was always a lot of fun. But he wanted to spend tomorrow focusing on his powers which would then prove Ryssa wrong.

Aiden only made it up the stairs before his dad called, "Aiden, Ryssa and Matt are here to see you."

"Coming." He called back and walked back down the stairs into the kitchen, where Matt was helping himself to the fridge.

"What are you doing here so late?" Aiden asked as Matt tossed him a water bottle. Aiden looked down at the bottle, his mind quickly working out what was going on. "You told him." He said staring at Ryssa.

"Dude, just sit." Matt pushed out a chair with his foot. After Aiden sat down, Matt told him to freeze the bottle. Aiden tired, too tired to argue at this point. It didn't work.

"Alright then, I have a plan. You know how I can change people's perceptions so I'm going make you good at your power."

"Have you ever done that before?" Aiden asked not at all liking the idea.

"Well not really, but it can't be much different from mind reading, right?"

"Wrong. No way are you going into my head."

"Make him think he's a monkey." Matt joked but the two of them ignored him.

"Come on, it will be fine." Ryssa smiled as she placed her hands on either side of his face. Aiden tried to move but Matt held his shoulders so he couldn't move. The only thing he could do now was hope Ryssa didn't make too much of a mess in his mind. Well that and become ice so she couldn't do anything but since that wasn't happening he just sat there. "You are no longer scared of water; in fact you love it and can't get enough of it. If you could become one with the water you'd be glad and content. You're powers are unlocked and you can use them freely. They are a part of you and you are one with them. Your powers and you live in harmony." Ryssa smiled again as she removed his hands.

"All done?" Aiden asked sceptically. The only thing that felt different to him was that his head felt a little lighter but that was probably from the lack of sleep.

"Let's see. Freeze it." Matt replied handing him the water bottle again. Aiden touched it with his hand and focused on freezing it. When looked back at the bottle the water had turned to ice, Aiden uncapped the lid and touched the tip of the ice. A cold shiver ran through him as the ice entered his body and vanished from the bottle. All that was left in the bottle was a small layer of mist at the bottom. "Great, now let's leave so I can sleep."

"I can drive you guys home if you need." He offered although his hands were starting to feel numb and his head was feeling really light as if he wasn't there anymore.

"I brought mine; I'll drop Ryssa off on the way."

"Night then." He replied and walked them to the front door before walking up into his room and collapsing onto his bed.

**Helios Chambers- Titan Headquarters**

**Helios**

"I told Lord Kronos." Selene said walking into his room without a care.

"You told him what?" Helios asked calmly while aiming an arrow at his twin. He had a very good idea about what Selene was talking about. The idiotic prophecy again.

"About the pea in my bed, what do you about idiot?" As soon as she spoke the arrow went flying but she caught it before it went into her arm.

"What did he say?"

"He said to find Teodor."

"Great." He said sarcastically, "Another impossible task I've been given."

"It isn't that bad, just ask Rhodes were the annoying pup is." Selene replied as if talking about the weather.

"One, Rhodes doesn't care about where his brother is, as long as it's not with him, he's happy. Two, I haven't spoken to Rhodes in two thousand years, I hardly think he'd reply to a letter. And three, I don't know where he is. If you have a map to the demon realms by all means go there yourself." He said before walking out of the room. He passed Kronos intrusting a monster he'd created on what to do, but since he wasn't in the mood to socialise he carried on walking.

Selene was a fool to think telling Kronos about the prophecy would be well for them. Helios was counting on the fact that Kronos would not find out until it was too late to do anything. Since Selene was out of the running for family member of the year, along with a lot of this other relatives, he needed to get the only one that hadn't turned on him yet.

**Johnson Household**

**Aiden Johnson**

"We're heading over to Adam's house to help, should we wait for you or will you come later." T.J voice came through the door.

"I'll meet you there." He mumbled back, still half asleep under the covers. "I have homework."

"Alright see you later then." His dad replied and a few minutes later he heard the click of the front door locking shut.

Aiden climbed out a few minutes later, stretched and walked into the bathroom down the corridor. He straightened his hair before looking into the mirror.

"What the..." He said pinching his arm to make sure he wasn't still dreaming. Expect his hand went straight through his arm.

"AHHHH!" He screamed, his voice vibrating into his nonexistent ears. He was invisible. He was freaking invisible.

But his powers didn't make him invisible they turned him to mist and fog. What had Ryssa been saying yesterday, 'You are one'? Damn her, she made him into mist. Invisible mist.

"I'll kill her." He mumbled but decided he would do that after showering and eating. The water just went into him and the food digested. His clothes turned invisible the moment he wore them and even his morpher had vanished. No one would be able to see him.

He pressed the communication button on his morpher and told the four of them to meet at Taryn's house. Everyone else's home had parents and he didn't trust himself to teleport to the command centre. Imagine if he separated like water particles into the air.

He walked to Taryn's apartment, which wasn't too far, not chancing driving. While he was sure he'd be able to touch the wheel and pedals he didn't know how other drivers would react to a car being driven by someone they couldn't see.

He rang the doorbell and it opened to show a very confused Logan, "Hello?"

"It's me, let me in." Aiden said pushing forward, his body then split in half each half going around Logan then reconnecting on the other side. He checked over his invisible limbs making sure they were all in place.

"Dude, where are you?" Logan asked looking out of the front door.

"Behind you." Aiden replied which made Logan slam the door shut and turn around, "Explain."

"Is everyone here?"

"Just waiting on Ryssa." Aiden nodded and walked into the front room to see Matt casually watching the soccer. Aiden tried to punch Matt in the face but his hand split the moment it touched Matt's skin.

Apparently he could touch objects but not people. Just Great.

"Aiden here yet?" Ryssa asked when she walked in a few minutes later.

"YOU!" Aiden shouted surprising everyone in the room. Taryn got so freaked out she started screaming which sent the wall clock smashing onto the floor.

"Aiden?" Ryssa asked timidly looking everywhere as if to find out where he was.

"You turned me invisible. Well actually you turned me to mist but that's not the point. Invisible I'm invisible. I can't touch people." He ranted putting his hand through Taryn's shoulder. "I just put my hand through Taryn, do you want to know what happened? It split in half and reattached on the other side." Taryn touched her shoulder, looked at them then ran into the next room. A few seconds later she came out wearing a yellow summer dress.

"How?" Matt asked.

"Where are you?" Logan wondered out loud, Aiden pulled the small foot stool to him then sat on it, "Oh cool."

"It was her." Aiden said pointing at Ryssa then he remembered they couldn't see him, "_Marissa_ and _Matthew_ came to my house last night and she used her powers to get my powers to work. Yes I haven't used them yet not the issue right now. She started going on about being on with my power as now I am. I. AM. INVISIBLE."

"We'll sort it out. For now don't go anywhere." Logan said.

"Yes. Stay here, no one will find you here, it the perfect hiding place. Oh we'll have so much fun, we can read magazines and watch TV, you can teach me cards and we can cook food together it will be amazing. I'll teach you how to do origami and all sorts. Slumber party!" Taryn smiled as she materialised a pillow and threw it at Ryssa.

"As fun as that sounds." Aiden said hesitant to not offend her, "I don't think that's a good idea. I have to be at Matt's house in an hour, my parents are expecting me."

"Say you're sick." Matt offered.

"No I'll come." Aiden replied. The argument was cut short when their morphers went off.

"It's Logan."

"There's a monster attacking by the playground." Hestia's voice came through.

"We'll be right there." Logan replied as they were already out of the door.

Hestia had been right, there was a monster attacking but this attack seemed different to him. For one there weren't any Laphies around and neither was the ever annoying Helios.

"Ready." Logan called.

"Ready." They replied.

"Olympic Force, Hermes. Spirit of Hermes, Red Olympic Ranger."

"Olympic Force, Poseidon. Spirit of Poseidon, Blue Olympic Ranger." Aiden looked down at himself, like the other clothes, it had become invisible too.

"Olympic Force, Athena. Spirit of Athena, Yellow Olympic Ranger."

"Olympic Force, Ares. Spirit of Ares, Black Olympic Rangers."

"Olympic Force, Aphrodite. Spirit of Aphrodite, Pink Olympic Ranger."

"I'm Gastodom. Fight me if you dare." The monster said charging at them like a bull. Logan and Taryn jumped out of the way as Aiden called his Trident Laser. He fired at Gastodom but it didn't faze him much. Then the rest of them called their weapons and they attacked together which sent the monster into its rock like form.

"Is it just me or was that too easy." Logan asked once they'd demorphed.

"We're just awesome." Taryn giggled as she twirled around, her dress twirling with her.

"I don't think that's it." Matt replied as they walked back to Taryn's apartment.

"Can you take that to Hestia while we get to Matt's house?" Logan asked Taryn, who wasn't coming to the birthday do. If Taryn was angry or sad at not being invited, Aiden had yet to see it. She acted her normal happy self.

"Sure, have fun guys." Taryn said walking the other way to them.

"If anything happens, call us." Matt called after but she didn't reply as she was busy humming a song.

**Hartford Lane**

**Taryn**

Taryn walked back from the command centre thinking about Aiden's problem but every single idea she got was shot down by another thought. What if they made Ryssa reverse what she did? Ryssa didn't even know how it happened in the first place. Could they make Aiden hold a Cheerleader Baton until they worked it out? Probably not. What would happen if they pushed Aiden into a pool? The water would probably absorb into him. Could this be used to their advantage? With monsters yes but how would they explain it to his parents? Would they believe he went on holiday? Again probably not.

"Move." Some muttered from the alley leading off the road. The voice sounded familiar and whoever it was sounded like they were in pain. A cat ran out of a the alley a second later.

"Hello?" She said walking into the alley; to both her sides were apartment blocks so there wasn't any other exit apart from behind her. "Can I help?"

"Probably not sweetheart."

"Are you hurt?" She asked walking closer to the person. Even though the sun was high in the sky, the buildings made it a lot darker where the person was seating.

"No, I'm just sitting here so my own amusement." The voice replied sarcastically.

"You could have said that to begin with." She said starting to turn around. She had asked if they wanted help but they said they were just sitting for fun. If they didn't want her help she couldn't force them. But then they did sound like they were in pain and the tone sounded a lot like Matt when he was being ironic. "I know you're lying."

"You're a brilliant detective." He laughed which relaxed her a little even though it shouldn't have. Slightly annoyed at the man's refusal for help she materialised a small torch and switched it on. Luckily it was dark and the person couldn't have seen her do it. "Aren't you a sight to behold?" He voice called cheekily and she smiled but it dropped when she saw who it was.

Helios was sitting against the wall of the building no longer in his armour; he was in mortal clothing again. He looked awful; his blonde/brown hair was the only thing that seemed to not have been affected. He had a black eye on his left eye, a cut along his right eyebrow, his lip was bust, and there were several scratches on his face and hands. His arms were covered so she couldn't see any there. There was a fresh scar running down his neck and blood was dripping onto the floor, from where she couldn't tell. She sat on her knees in front of him which caused him to sit up straighter, wincing as he moved.

"What happened?" She asked going to move his collar to get a better look at the scar but he moved out the way.

"Don't act like you care." Taryn was now confused, of course she cared. Someone was in pain in front of her. In a lot of pain and looked like he'd been in a cage fight. It didn't matter to her that he was the enemy because at the moment she couldn't tell that. He was hurting and she would help him. That's all she cared about right now. She knew if it had been Matt or Logan they'd have left Helios to himself and walked off, or maybe even fought him to end him there and then. But she wasn't like that, she wouldn't be like that.

"Come on." She said helping him stand up, and then began to lead him out the alley.

"What are you doing?" Helios asked once they reached the main road.

"My apartment is nearby; I'll patch you up of course." She smiled fighting the urge to skip down the road.

"Aren't you scared I'll attack you? You're a ranger, I'm a Titan. We're enemies."

"I know that." She said as she made sure to not walk too quickly.

"And?"

"And what?" She asked as they continued down the road.

He was quiet for a few seconds then said 'nothing'. Taryn shrugged then continued walking as she hummed. If Helios didn't like her humming he didn't say anything, in fact he didn't say anything. Nothing cheeky like before or indecent like the other day. He just walked in silence.

"Can you close your eyes please?" She asked when the neared the building, Helios only raised eyebrow.

"I'm not going to start stalking you if that's what you're worried about."

"I just don't want you to where I live."

"You just walked me down the road to your apartment; stopped in front of a bright purple building where it quite clearly says 'Taryn' next to the number nine buzzer and you're afraid I'll know where you live. I think you're survival instincts are a little wonky today sweetheart."

"Fine." She said as she unlocked the door, she only got one foot through the door before Helios let out a 'fine' with sent her smiling. She grabbed his uninjured hand and pulled him up the stairs, telling him when the last step came and the first step and when the turn. She unlocked her front door and sat him down on the sofa before moving into the bathroom to find her first-aid kit. Her Aunt Ashley was very adamant about teaching her first-aid since on KO-35 medical care was a little different. "Can I just say I love your dress?" Helios called as she reached for the bandages on the top shelf. She turned around to see Helios by the door and smiled as she grabbed the bandages.

"Thanks. Come on, I'll fix you up." She walked out the door and sat down on the sofa making him sit on next to her. She cleaned up his cuts and bruises then wrapped the bandages, making sure she didn't move his body too much. Once she was done with his hands, she got a bowl of warm water and began to clean his face and neck, although he stopped her before she could help.

"I'll do it." He said trying to get the cloth from her but she held firm.

"You'll get your bandages wet."

"You don't need to clean me up, Taryn. I'm a god I'll heal soon enough."

"Then why are you still bleeding." She asked calmly which made him sigh in exasperation but he let her clean the wounds. Once that was done she placed a small plaster on his eyebrow and manifested him a blanket.

"Aren't you going to ask how I ended up so hurt?" Helios asked after a few minutes of silence. He had tried to leave after Taryn gave him the blanket but Taryn had sat him down again, telling him he couldn't leave until she was sure he was feeling better. He'd then made a joke about if she liked to play nurse so badly she should put on the uniform but she said they didn't come in yellow. Since he was in no fit state to argue he relented and sat back on the sofa. Taryn had then brought her geography homework in, which prompted Helios into a monologue about his times in all the places. She half listened, asked questions and done her work. When he realised she'd stopped listening he stopped talking.

"Would you like to tell me?" She asked as she finished her essay.

"No particularly."

"Then why ask?"

"You rangers like to involve yourself in everything."

"If you want to tell me you can." She called, to her it seemed like he did want to say something. If for nothing more than to just talk about it with someone.

He spoke after a brief pause, "You'll have to keep it a secret."

"NO!" She screamed, which must have surprised Helios since he jumped in his seat, "No more secrets. I'm awful with secrets. Nassa asked me to not tell mum that she stole the last cookie and I told mum the second I saw her. And the time Uncle Andros told me to not tell my dad he was planning a surprise party for him and I phoned my dad the minute Andros left and told him. Then the time Macie made me distract a teachers so she could steal the gym keys, I ended up blurting out the entire plan. I'm not good with secrets, they hate me. Hate me!"

"But you keep your ranger secret." Helios replied unfazed by her outburst, which calmed her down. She remembered when she burst out crying and the group was so uncomfortable, Helios actually looked at ease.

"I don't talk to many people so I can't exactly tell them." Helios looked like he wanted to say more but instead yawned. "You can sleep in my room; I'll wake you up later."

"Will you be joining me?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"No," she answered looking out of the window, "It's not night time yet, I only sleep at night." Helios shook his head smiling as he walked into her room.

"That favour you rangers owe me, it's paid." He called then closed the bedroom door. Taryn thanked him then turned to her book.

**Park Residence**

**Aiden Johnson**

"Try not to attract attention to yourself." Logan whispered before moving to the food table. Aiden scoffed, like anyone was going to see him. That would only happen if he picked something up, and since he couldn't eat, there was little chance of that.

Of course he could always prank people in his invisible state, but that would be drawing attention. He decided instead to just walk around. His mum and dad were talking to Adam and Rocky near the barbeque while Tanya, Aisha, Trini, Kimberly and Katherine were talking on the bench under a tree. Truthfully it was all the normal people who came to the meet-ups. Everyone mostly lived in Angel Grove anyway. Tommy, Zach and Carlos were playing on the playstation inside the house and all the younger kids were running after each other.

When he spotted Ryssa and Matt sitting under a tree, he walked over to them, "Can you tell my parents I'm here somewhere?"

The two of them sprang apart so quickly then must have gotten whiplash, "Next time, wear a bell. This spy thing of yours if getting old." Matt moaned.

"I'll go." Ryssa smiled as she walked off.

"Have you thought of a way to help yourself?" Matt asked as he made sure no one was around.

"Not yet, I'm thinking it should be over by the end of the day."

"And if not?"

"Then I'm going to keep stalking you since it was your fault."

"Have you talked to Hestia?"

"Of course I have, she has no idea how to fix it. She thinks it has something to do with my psyche."

"Better fix that then."

"Nah, I hadn't thought of that." He answered sarcastically and walked off.

He stomped past the massive garden, towards the pool where six adults were sitting. The Park Residence was massive, which was why it was normally the place where the get-togethers happened. His parents had a lot of friends which made parties a little out of hand. While all the other adults were in the thirties, these six were in there early/mid twenties. There were three boys and two girls, all sitting by the pool while the last girl, in blue, had her feet dangling into the pool. One of the boys was dressed in white with black trousers while the girl next to him was dressed in blue jeans and a yellow top. The last girl wore a white dress, her blonde hair left out. Next to her was a boy in green, which a cheeky smile, lastly was another boy dressed in blue too.

Aiden knew who two of the people were; the girl in yellow and the boy in white. Kira and Trent. Kira was signed by the record label that Tanya was with and owned while Trent ran a very successful comic book house. Aiden had all the comics about the masked vigilante in white, _Innocent Darkness. _The two were also frequent visitors to Angel Grove, along with their friends Connor and Ethan.

Aiden couldn't work out who the other four people were but they must have known Adam if they were invited.

"I'm afraid to leave Dustin and Shane alone for too long. Last time they nearly destroyed the academy." The girl in blue was saying.

"They weren't too bad the last time I saw them." Kira commented.

"And isn't it holidays for you ninjas anyway?" The boy in green asked. Ninjas? Ninja's were real? Well if Gods and Titans could then why not.

"But that leaves Shane, Dustin and Hunter alone." The boy in blue said.

"At least Marah and Kapri will keep them in check." Trent said.

"Well Kapri, Marah will probably be too busy with Dustin." The boy in green said which sent them into laughter.

"You've all heard of the new Rangers right?" The girl in white once the laughter had died down. Aiden sighed; the rangers seemed to be a hot topic recently. He wondered how the past generations of Rangers dealt with it.

"Of course, Clare. But I don't think we'll ever know who they are." Trent answered.

"With any luck, they'll team up with the Samurais and then we'll know."

"Cam still hasn't forgiven Mike." The girl by the pool called then looked towards him. Not towards him, right at him. In the eye. "I'll be right back." She said and walked his way. When she past him she grabbed his collar and pulled him into the house.

"We're going to cut in the cake in a bit." Tommy called when they past him.

"I'll only be a minute." She smiled then pushed Aiden into the office, locking the door behind them. "Explain."

"You can see me?" He asked, confused yet excited. If someone could see him then they might be able to help.

"Of course I can see you Aiden, I'm not silly."

"How do you know my name?" He asked suspiciously.

"I've known you since you were a child. You just don't remember me; I haven't come to Angel Grove in a while."

"Who are you then?"

"My name is Tori, but enough of that. You have a question to answer. How did you become water vapour and more importantly how are you still together in the shape of a human body."

"How can you see me?"

"That's not important right now."

Aiden knew he probably shouldn't say anything but he needed the help, and if Tori could see him she could probably help. "I woke up like this. You won't tell anyone will you? Including my parents?"

"Relax, no I won't. They'd probably only freak out. Let me guess, Blue?"

"Blue?"

"Blue ranger. Water is always blue." Aiden blinked, exactly how many blue rangers had Tori met, "Don't worry I was blue too." His dad knew an ex-ranger? Wow. But his dad probably didn't know Tori was a ranger.

"Can you help?"

"Let me try." Tori smiled then held her hand out. He could feel himself materialising, becoming solid. But then Tori stopped and began to catch her breath. "That's some strong stuff. You just woke up like that?" She asked not convinced.

"Well not exactly, my team mate used mind control to activate my powers,"

"But it went out of control?" She finished, "Rangers need to stop turning invisible." She muttered to herself, "The problem seems to be more about your psyche then about your powers itself."

"Could it be because I'm scared of water?"

"A water ranger scared of water? I have no clue." She shrugged. "Pretend to sleep at your friends until you can solve the problem. You have a friend that will let you sleep at theirs." Aiden instantly thought of Taryn. That should work fine. He'd pretend to sleep at Logan's and if his parent's wanted to talk to him Logan could teleport over to Taryn and Aiden would talk to them. He could just sleep on her couch.

"Yeah I do."

"Teammate?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go and have cake before people notice you're missing and come looking." She paused to look at him, "Sorry."

**Titan Headquarters**

**Kronos**

"Why did you let them off so easily?" Theia asked as Kronos reclined on his throne.

"Gastodom wasn't why the way I planned to eliminate them. I have a much more devious plan."

"What is it brother?"

Kronos paused to look at his sister; she was smart and a valuable asset to him. But she was also Helios's mother and while she had broken all ties with him he didn't understand a mother's love. He could not rule out a change in heart for her.

"It does not matter sister."

Theia nodded, "You said you'd pick one ranger to manipulate, at least tell me which."

Kronos sighed, "The yellow twit."

Theia sat back in her chair and looked at him, like she knew something more than he did. He didn't ask what, that would imply he would have to tell her something as well. Instead he walked out towards his chambers.

**So I lot of unanswered questions in this chapter but not really a cliffhanger.**

**Will Aiden turn back to normal?**

**What will he tell his parents?**

**What's the prophecy about?**

**What plans does Kronos have for Taryn?**

**Why was Helios bleeding?**

**Who is Eos and what's happening to her? **

**And who is Tarek?**

**At least four of these questions will be answered in the next chapter. **

**Remember to review **


End file.
